Détective Bigoudi mène l'enquête
by Elro
Summary: Bigoudi Bouclebrune sillonne les routes de Comté, en quête de justice et de vérité, démêlant les mystères les plus impénétrables, défiant les secrets les mieux gardés. Gredins, gardez vous, Détective Bigoudi mène l'enquête !
1. Bigoudi, aspirant shirriff

**Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je rien publié sans la contrainte d'un défi ?! Voilà quelque temps, s'est imposé à moi un titre : "Détective Bigoudi mène l'enquête." Je vous présente donc ce charmant Hobbit qui vous entraînera sur les routes de Comté à la recherche de la justice et de la vérité !**

**J'essaierai de poster un tout petit peu plus souvent que d'habitude !**

**Merci à Laessiel, Nham et La Folleuh pour leurs critiques constructives ("mais un hobbit, ça n'a pas de chaussures!") et leurs corrections ! Et un super anniversaire à Estel et Finduilas !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

**« Vols à la tire au marché de Lézeau »**

**Voilà plusieurs semaines que les braves ménagères hobbites vont faire leur marché la boule au ventre. L'ambiance qui était, il n'y a pas si longtemps, propice aux bavardages et à la bonne humeur est maintenant empreinte de coups d'œil suspicieux.**

L'article se poursuivait sur plusieurs paragraphes, ne tarissant pas sur les témoignages larmoyants, les descriptions aussi diverses que variées des malfaiteurs et les appels au calme des forces de l'ordre dépassées par les événements. Mais notre lecteur était incapable de se concentrer. Peu importaient tous ces détails inutiles que les journalistes de Hobbit Matin avaient le droit de publier, Bigoudi saurait bientôt tout. Tout. De l'intérieur !

Le regard dans le vide, le cœur battant, le rêveur oublia son croissant, son chocolat chaud, ses quelques tartines, son omelette aux tomates, oignons et saucisson – petit-déjeuner frugal car Bigoudi avait l'estomac noué par l'excitation.

Madame Bouclebrune regarda son fils d'un œil fier, mais elle sembla légèrement déçue et inquiète de voir que son fils avait à peine touché à son assiette.

Quand finalement l'horloge familiale sonna dix heures, Bigoudi Bouclebrune se leva, enfila sans y penser son manteau et sortit au pas de course. Dix secondes à peine s'écoulèrent avant que la porte ne se rouvre, qu'il ne mette une pomme et un beignet dans sa poche et ne reparte. Madame Bouclebrune leva les yeux au ciel et retourna à sa cuisine en se disant que son fiston devenait grand. Mais qu'il aurait toujours besoin de sa maman.

Bigoudi dévala la colline où se trouvait son smial, manqua de renverser deux vieillards qui allaient en sens inverse, esquiva comme il put une charrette tirée par un âne et parvint par miracle à traverser le pont sans tomber tête la première dans l'eau vaseuse qui coulait dessous. Il redressa le cap avant d'arriver à bout de souffle sur la place principale de Hobbitbourg.

Il n'essaya pourtant pas de retrouver sa respiration que déjà ses yeux étaient à la recherche du panneau d'affichage qui changerait sa vie. Repérant l'attroupement de hobbits excités et non larmoyants, Bigoudi sut que les résultats se faisaient encore attendre. Il toisa alors d'un œil supérieur ceux qu'il avait vaguement fréquentés durant ses cours. Il ne les rejoignit pas, sachant avec certitude qu'il serait reçu à l'examen d'entrée chez les Shirrifs dont il rêvait depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il n'était là que pour rencontrer le commandant afin de savoir dans quelle ville il serait en poste et surtout, quand il pourrait commencer !

Plusieurs minutes passèrent encore lorsque Bigoudi remarqua enfin le chapeau caractéristique de la profession. Celui qui le portait tentait, vaille que vaille, de se frayer un chemin dans la foule qui s'était amassée autour de lui. Comme si l'étouffer aiderait l'agent à afficher les résultats plus rapidement. Lorsque ce dernier parvint enfin à s'extirper du tas grouillant, Bigoudi Bouclebrune reconnut Robin Petitterrier, un hobbit qui avait eu son examen l'année précédente. Il l'avait souvent vu à l'école où le jeune shirriff venait régulièrement remplir des papiers.

Mais ce ne serait pas Robin qui pourrait répondre à ses questions.

Les choses avaient été claires dès le début de l'année. Sur les quinze inscrits à la formation de shiffirr, il n'y aurait pas plus de quatre admis. Aussi, en attendant que le commandant soit libre, Bigoudi entreprit-il de mettre à profit ce qu'on leur avait enseigné pour tenter de déterminer qui avait gagné le précieux sésame.

Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que les frères Boulot n'avaient pas été sélectionnés. Les larmes qui leur coulaient sur les joues et la manière de se jeter dans les jupes de leur mère en disaient long. Il était absolument inenvisageable que cet abruti d'incapable de Norton Fierpied n'ait ne serait-ce qu'un soupçon de doute de réussite. Bigoudi Bouclebrune retint son souffle jusqu'à voir le dit-abruti hausser les épaules, cracher par terre et partir l'air nonchalant comme s'il n'en avait rien eu à faire.

En revanche, Carl Chaumine et sa meilleure amie, Liliane, entamèrent une série de sauts et de pas de danse hystériques. Peut-être avaient-ils dérangé un nid de guêpes ? Ou, moins souhaitable, ignoraient-ils tout de la dignité et de la respectabilité que devaient présenter en tout temps les membres de cette remarquable profession ?

Il passa rapidement sur les visages d'une banalité navrante, qui mêlaient désespoir le plus profond, larmes de crocodile, et colère, certainement contre leurs professeurs qui n'avaient pas su reconnaître leur génie. Son regard affûté se troubla légèrement en voyant Romarin Talus et Lupin Terrier. Ils se serraient vigoureusement la main, mais Bigoudi ne put déterminer lequel des deux tentait de consoler l'autre. Il dut admettre que le recalé était particulièrement bon joueur et qu'il paraissait vraiment content pour son ami.

N'aimant pas être ainsi dans l'impasse, notre futur shirrif finit par se diriger vers les listes. Comme il l'avait tout de suite vu, Carl Chaumine et Liliane Grandchamp étaient reçus. Il parcourut rapidement la liste pour trouver que Lupin Terrier était l'autre heureux élu. Ainsi que Romarin Talus.

L'incompréhension le saisit. Une goutte de sueur glaciale se mit à couler le long de sa tempe, où il sentait chaque pulsation de son cœur avec une netteté effrayante. Le temps ralentit, les sons s'assourdirent et se mélangèrent autour de lui – rires, discussions, éternuements – et ses jambes devinrent aussi molles que du coton. Il chercha désespérément son nom, sans le trouver. C'était forcément une erreur.

Ah si, il était là. D'un doigt tremblant, il suivit la ligne qui menait au résultat.

BOUCLEBRUNE Bigoudi …... REFUSÉ


	2. Bigoudi, amateur éclairé

**Un petit conseil avant de commencer : ne vous habituez pas à un rythme pareil ! De ce côté, je suis totalement incorrigible ! Mais je me soigne ! Du moins, j'essaie ! Je compte d'ailleurs sur vous pour me motiver !**

**En commençant à écrire, j'avais dans l'idée de faire une fiction participative, sans parvenir vraiment à me fixer sur le comment. Certaines de vos reviews m'ont donné quelques idées, les récentes aventures d'un faux défunt-tavernier également. Je reviendrai très probablement vers vous lorsqu'il sera temps de lancer Bigoudi dans le grand bain ; en espérant que vous nous suiviez !**

**Merci à ma Fofolle, Chiara Cadrich, Bones/Symbelmyn, Finduilas, mimi70 et Laessiel pour vos reviews. Je suis super heureuse d'avoir réussi à éveiller votre intérêt avec ce premier chapitre, j'espère continuer à vous convaincre !**

**Merci encore à mes critiques de choc ! (Nham, même si tu connais déjà, je veux des reviews !)**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et un beau week-end printanier pour les uns, sans trop de tempête de neige pour les autres !**

* * *

Connaissez-vous ce sentiment, cette impression dérangeante qui vous submerge juste avant de vous évanouir ? Vous entendez chaque son, ressentez chaque vibration, chaque odeur, avant que tout ne s'assourdisse, ne se mélange et ne vous emporte dans une inconscience cotonneuse. C'est tout juste si vous sentez vos jambes fléchir sous vous, et si vous avez le temps de vous inquiéter de ce voile noir qui couvre vos yeux.

Ce fut en tout cas exactement ce que ressentit Bigoudi Bouclebrune en se rendant compte qu'il avait échoué. Son rêve de petit garçon, brisé en mille morceaux, écrasés et piétinés par les pieds velus et calleux de ceux qui riaient à côté, sans se soucier de lui. Il avait tout perdu. Il n'était plus rien.

Ce ne fut que par un réflexe inespéré qu'il ne tomba pas et qu'il s'accrocha à la première chose qu'il put. La chose en question – de race hobbite très certainement – remarqua la pâleur de Bigoudi et parvint tant bien que mal à l'extirper de la foule qui se pressait devant le panneau et l'emmena s'asseoir un peu plus loin. Puis il tira un mouchoir de sa poche, alla le tremper dans la rivière et le lui appliqua sur les tempes.

Remarquant que Bigoudi avait un renflement dans la poche de son manteau, il en sortit la pomme et le beignet préparés par Madame Bouclebrune et en fit manger un morceau au défaillant hobbit.

La fraîcheur du mouchoir et l'apport de sucre firent rapidement leur effet et Bigoudi commença à reprendre ses esprits. Le Hobbit qui lui était venu en aide portait fièrement l'uniforme des Shirrifs, et il reconnut Robin Petitterrier qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

« Ça va mieux ? »

Comment serait-il possible d'aller mieux ? Je ne pourrai jamais devenir Shirrif. Je vais être la honte de la famille. Comment pourrais-je jamais l'annoncer à Maman ? Et toi, là, qui me nargues avec ton uniforme pourri, tu crois que tu vas pouvoir m'aider ?

Fort heureusement, aucun mot ne réussit à franchir ses lèvres. Bigoudi hocha alors vaguement la tête, vaincu, et ce simple mouvement lui donna presque la nausée.

Petitterrier se leva pour reprendre son service et il s'éloigna, non sans lancer un dernier coup d'œil à Bouclebrune. Il était triste pour le jeune Hobbit. Il l'avait fréquemment croisé : toujours au premier rang, le bras levé, l'air sérieux. Certes, il avait toujours l'air un peu prétentieux, mais à son regard, il savait qu'il n'était pas là par hasard. Robin n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il échouerait à son examen. Mais apparemment, il n'était pas le seul surpris.

Bigoudi s'était prostré, submergé par les pensées sombres qui l'assaillaient et cette ligne qui ne cessait de le hanter « Bouclebrune Bigoudi... refusé ». Le jeune shirrif se promit de repasser un peu plus tard, pour voir s'il était encore là. Mais lorsque les Hobbits avaient fini par se disperser et qu'il revint près du banc prendre des nouvelles, il n'y avait plus personne.

L'âme en peine, notre Bigoudi avait réussi à se lever et à se diriger lentement vers le smial de sa mère. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'elle ne remarquerait pas ses yeux rouges, sa voix chevrotante, les larmes qui menaçaient de couler et son air hagard. Heureusement, il ne croisa personne de sa connaissance sur le chemin et il put taper du pied dans les cailloux, maugréer, sangloter et ruminer tout son content.

Son état n'était guère meilleur lorsqu'il ouvrit finalement la porte du logis familial. Aucun bruit. Le soulagement le submergea : sa mère avait très certainement dû aller prendre le thé chez une amie. Cela lui laissait le temps d'aller se doucher, effacer les traces de sa détresse et trouver comment expliquer la situation à sa mère.

Il rangea soigneusement son manteau, et se dirigea vers sa chambre. D'un coup d'œil professionnel – non, se corrigea-t-il douloureusement, d'amateur vaguement éclairé – il nota que la cuisine était vide mais que le four était encore chaud. Sa mère ne serait jamais allée rendre visite à quelqu'un les mains vides, et compte tenu de l'odeur, elle avait dû faire une tarte aux fraises et une mousse au chocolat.

En passant devant le salon, il entendit un craquement discret. Si le smial n'avait pas été aussi silencieux et si les cambriolages et autres vols à la tire ne sévissaient pas actuellement dans la région, Bigoudi n'y aurait jamais fait attention.

Il saisit une canne qu'il trouva posée dans le couloir et entra aussi discrètement que possible dans la pièce. Ne notant rien de spécial - les fenêtres étaient intactes, l'armoire où sa mère rangeait l'argenterie était toujours bien fermée - il s'apprêtait à ressortir lorsque des Hobbits surgirent de derrière le canapé. Ils criaient, hurlaient, riaient, chantaient, certains trinquaient et d'autres agitaient fièrement des drapeaux où était écrit « Félicitations Bigoudi ! »


	3. Bigoudi, témoin suspicieux

**Voici DÉJÀ le nouveau chapitre des aventures de Bigoudi ! Je n'y crois pas ! Merci pour vos reviews, vos menaces et vos SMS agressivo-culpabilisateurs (FeuFollet, tu es trop forte!) et notamment à La Folleuh, Bones, Finduilas, mimi70 (1400 mots ce coup-ci !), Kalas1209 et Chiara Cadrich.**

**Plusieurs personnes m'ont déjà posé la question : mais comment as-tu pu être assez cruelle/géniale pour trouver un nom pareil ? Tout le mérite en revient à ses parents... et à Charles Henri de Bigoudi qui est une sorte de mentor ! **

**Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une bonne lecture, on entre enfin dans le début du vif du sujet ! A bientôt !**

* * *

Bigoudi n'avait rien dit.

Le cœur gros et la gorge nouée, il avait accepté toutes les félicitations, serré les mains, rendu les embrassades. Il avait même réussi à manger un peu de ce que sa mère avait préparé. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs mis son manque d'appétit sur l'émotion et le stress de ces dernières semaines. Et son fils n'avait pas osé la contredire.

Une semaine était passée.

Tous les matins, Bigoudi se levait de bonne heure, déjeunait et sortait de chez lui. Et tous les soirs, Bigoudi rentrait chez lui, l'air fatigué.

Madame Bouclebrune avait bien tenté de lui poser des questions.

« Comment s'est passée ta journée, mon poussin ?  
\- Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas t'en parler, maman. C'est top secret.  
\- Tu ne veux pas que je lave ton uniforme ?  
\- M'man, c'est le bureau qui s'en occupe. »

Ainsi, le pauvre Hobbit s'enlisait-il dans le mensonge. Lorsqu'il sortait le matin, il faisait mine de prendre la direction du bureau des shirriffs, et lorsqu'il était certain que sa mère ne pouvait plus le suivre du regard, il sortait du chemin. Bigoudi avait trouvé un endroit à l'abri des regards, dans un champ qui n'était plus cultivé il s'asseyait contre la haie, lisait, culpabilisait, et n'en ressortait que le soir pour rejoindre le smial familial.

La veille, il avait failli être découvert lorsque deux gamins qui jouaient avaient lancé leur ballon tout près de lui. Il s'était dépêché de le leur relancer, et les enfants, trop contents de ne pas devoir escalader la clôture pour le récupérer, ne s'étaient posés aucune question.

Évidemment, Bigoudi était bien conscient que cela ne pourrait pas durer. Où irait-il le jour où il pleuvrait ? Que dirait-il le jour où sa mère déciderait de lui apporter son goûter sur son supposé lieu de travail. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle ne l'ait pas encore fait !

Notre Hobbit avait fini par se faire à l'idée qu'il avait échoué, qu'il n'était rien – il passait d'ailleurs une bonne partie de ses journées à se le répéter – mais il ne voulait pas décevoir sa mère.

Soudain, une tête passa au-dessus de la haie, du moins essaya.

« Bouclebrune ? Bigoudi, vous êtes là ? »

Bigoudi ne répondit pas et tenta de se faire tout petit sous la haie.

« Bouclebrune, je sais que vous êtes là. »

Peut-être que la personne se lasserait si personne ne lui répondait ? Peut-être serait-il assez idiot pour ne pas faire le tour et passer la clôture ? Il eut la réponse à peine vingt secondes plus tard lorsqu'il vit apparaître Robin Petitterrier. Ce dernier ne parut pas surpris le moins du monde de le voir tapi dans la haie et il se dirigea vers Bigoudi, le sourire aux lèvres et un panier au bras.

Comme s'il y avait été invité, le jeune shirriff vint s'installer à côté de Bigoudi et sortit de son panier une bouteille de cidre fermier, des gâteaux aux carottes et du chocolat. Il se servit d'un peu de tout, allongea les jambes et poussa un soupir de contentement. Après quelques verres, l'ambiance entre les deux Hobbits s'était considérablement déridée.

« Je suis passé chez toi – tu permets que je te tutoie, pas vrai - mais ta mère m'a dit que tu étais parti travailler. Tu me diras, et tu auras sans doute bien raison, que je me mêle de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais... tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Bigoudi poussa d'abord un petit gloussement nerveux terriblement aigu, qui se mua rapidement en un rire hystérique parfaitement incontrôlable. Il rit ainsi jusqu'à manquer d'air et lorsqu'il commença à passer du rouge au bleu, Robin Petitterrier daigna le secouer un peu.

« J'lui ai rien dit, hein. Je me suis douté que tu aurais pas rebondi si vite - Oh, le cidre, il était peut-être un peu tôt pour ça – Et puis, j'ai bien raison, tu es là et tu te caches comme un lapin dans son trou.  
\- Techniquement, je ne suis pas dans un trou... »

Petitterrier haussa les épaules.

« Au fait, comment tu m'as trouvé ? »

Le jeune shirriff prit un air mystérieux. Puis, il se leva, chancelant un peu.

« C'est pas tout ça, mais je vais être en retard au boulot ! J'aurais vraiment dû apporter du jus de pomme! »

Bigoudi regarda ce nouvel ami s'éloigner et trébucher dans une flaque puis il le vit sortir du champ et disparaître derrière la haie.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, à une centaine de mètres de là, une femme poussa un cri :

« AU SECOURS ! AU VOLEUR ! MON SAC À MAIN ! AU VOLEUR ! »

Le cœur de Bigoudi bondit dans sa poitrine, il dégrisa instantanément. Oubliant son désespoir, son échec et n'écoutant que son courage, notre valeureux Hobbit se précipita vers la voix. Lorsqu'il atteignit la victime, il ne vit personne de suspect.

La Hobbite qui avait appelé à l'aide était une petite grand-mère, qui marchait toute voûtée. Le malotrus lui avait arraché son sac à main alors qu'elle sortait de l'épicerie. Surprise, elle avait lâché son panier qui s'était totalement déversé dans la rue. Bigoudi s'empressa de réunir les emplettes et de guider la vieille dame vers un banc.

« Vous avez pu voir votre voleur, madame ?  
\- Bien évidemment. Vous, les jeunes, vous vous croyez plus malins que les autres. Que pensez-vous ? Que je ne regarde pas ce qui se passe ? Que je n'ai pas fait attention ? Que j'ai mérité ce qu'il m'arrive ?  
\- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai voulu insinuer. Pourriez-vous me le décrire ?  
\- C'était un Hobbit. »

Ne voulant pas froisser la vieille dame – et parce qu'il se doutait qu'elle n'en serait que plus caractérielle, ce dont il pourrait parfaitement se passer – Bigoudi fit mine de noter les informations sur un papier qu'il trouva au fond d'une de ses poches.

« Et ce Hobbit, avait-il un signe distinctif ?  
\- Oui, monsieur. Il avait du poil aux pieds.  
\- Vous a-t-il fait tomber pour que vous remarquiez ce genre de détail ? Avez-vous vu la couleur ?  
\- Êtes-vous stupide ? Tous les Hobbits ont des poils de pied, c'est donc évident que puisque ce petit malfrat était un Hobbit, il a du poil aux pied. »

Bigoudi ne s'acharna pas à lui faire comprendre ce qu'était un signe distinctif. Il lui demanda donc dans quelle direction était parti le voleur et se hâta de lui fausser compagnie. Il suivit les indications et se retrouva rapidement à la sortie de la petite bourgade. Devant lui, il n'y avait plus que l'étang où avait lieu tous les ans le concours de pêche et une maison en chantier. Aucun ouvrier ne semblait travailler ce jour là. Bigoudi fut quelque peu dépité de voir qu'il n'y aurait aucun témoin.

Par acquis de conscience, il se rapprocha de l'étang. Il lui sembla alors voir quelque chose briller dans les nénuphars. Oubliant alors toute prudence, le Hobbit avança dans l'eau jusqu'au genou, et là, au milieu des feuilles qui recouvraient la surface, il réussit à attraper un sac à main.

Le voleur avait certainement dû s'en débarrasser après avoir pris ce qui l'intéressait, songea-t-il. Et en revenant sur la berge, celui qui fut un ex-très prometteur shirriff remarqua LE signe distinctif qui lui manquait. Lorsqu'il avait jeté le sac dans l'étang, le criminel avait dû glisser dans la terre humide et avait laissé cette empreinte tout à fait nette et précise. Un pied droit, à n'en pas douter, de taille moyenne. Auquel il manquait un orteil.

Ravi de sa découverte, Bigoudi poussa un petit cri aigu et partit en courant. En passant devant la vieille Hobbite, Bigoudi lui lança le sac trempé mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour l'écouter vociférer contre les jeunes qui n'ont plus de manières et qui ne prennent même pas la peine de nettoyer et sécher les sacs à mains des honorables vieilles dames. Il se rua vers le bureau des shirriffs.

Connaissant déjà les lieux, Bigoudi alla directement là où il pensait trouver son nouvel ami. En effet, Robin Petitterrier était en train de lire un dossier, les pieds sur sa table de travail. Les mots restèrent bloqués dans la gorge de Bigoudi.

Le shirriff n'avait que neuf orteils.


	4. Bigoudi, enquêteur inspiré

**Vous ne m'attendiez plus et j'ai repris mes très mauvaises habitudes ! Pourtant, je suis là, pour souhaiter un excellent anniversaire à ma tendre et terrible disciple ! Tu as bien mérité un bisou de Robin !**

**Et merci à Nham, pour ta relecture, même si je viens de m'apercevoir que je ne t'avais envoyé que le début du texte !**

**Bonne lecture à tous et toutes, et, à bientôt ! (j'espère!)**

* * *

La vision de ces neuf orteils stupéfia Bigoudi. Il se figea, ne sachant comment réagir, avant de faire demi-tour et de ressortir du bureau des Shirriffs. Robin Petitterrier n'avait même pas levé le nez du dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier.

Bouclebrune s'arrêta en retrouvant l'extérieur. Que devait-il faire ? Confronter celui qu'il pensait pouvoir devenir un ami ? Prévenir son supérieur ? Ne rien faire du tout ? Bigoudi fit ce qu'il faisait toujours lorsqu'il était en proie au doute. Il tapa du pied dans le premier caillou venu. Et poussa un petit cri aigu en se faisant mal.

S'il avait pu devenir shirriff, comme il en avait tant rêvé, il aurait dû enquêter, interroger avant d'accuser. Qu'avait-il de mieux à faire ces temps-ci ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, cherchant l'endroit idéal. Le bureau des Shirriffs se situait sur une petite place avec divers commerces. Or, l'un de ces magasins avait placé un auvent pour protéger ses produits du soleil de ce début d'été. Ce serait un poste de surveillance idéal pour Bigoudi, à condition qu'il ne faille pas y rester trop longtemps. D'ailleurs, le commerçant commençait à lui lancer des regards plus que suspicieux lorsque le shirriff Petitterrier sortit enfin.

Notre Hobbit entreprit de le suivre avec la plus grande discrétion, de loin, n'hésitant pas à se faufiler derrière une haie, à se cacher derrière un ivrogne chancelant ou encore à faire des détours. S'il avait su qu'il mènerait sa première filature ce jour là, Bigoudi Petitterrier aurait certainement pensé à prendre un journal et un manteau imperméable adapté – à la filature, pas à la canicule qui s'installait progressivement en Comté.

Robin Petitterrier ne sembla jamais s'apercevoir qu'il était suivi. Il marchait les mains dans le dos, effectuant sa patrouille avec sérénité, échangeant parfois quelques mots avec les passants, mais il ne fit rien de suspect.

Bigoudi n'en était pas étonné. Personne n'avait la moindre raison de suspecter un représentant de l'ordre d'un quelconque méfait, le Hobbit n'avait donc aucun intérêt à être nerveux et à éveiller ainsi les soupçons. Bouclebrune continua sa filature jusqu'au soir lorsque Robin rentra chez lui. Après s'être assuré qu'il ne ressortirait pas ce soir là, Bigoudi regagna son smial, ou sa mère l'attendait morte d'inquiétude.

« Mais où étais-tu mon chéri ? Jusqu'à quelle heure te font-ils travailler ? Il fait nuit depuis une heure. Demain, je vais aller dire deux mots à ton chef ! »

Bigoudi eut toutes les peines du monde à obtenir de sa mère qu'elle n'aille pas faire d'esclandre dans son supposé lieu de travail.

« Et tu es tout rouge, tu as passé la journée dehors ? Ils t'ont donné à boire au moins ? Et à manger ? »

Le lendemain, Bigoudi poursuivit cette traque minutieuse sans éveiller la méfiance de sa proie. Il avait affiné sa technique et retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Sa mère trouva d'ailleurs que ses cheveux étaient plus brillants, ses poils de pied plus bouclés et commença à se demander s'il n'y aurait pas une jeune hobbite derrière toute cette bonne humeur.

Mais non, Bigoudi Bouclebrune faisait enfin ce dont il avait toujours rêvé. Même sans insigne, il travaillait à rendre la Comté plus sure.

Le matin suivant, Robin Petitterrier ne devait pas travailler et était parti rendre visite à ses parents. Notre justicier se demanda alors comment occuper son temps de manière constructive. Alors qu'il trempait sa tartine de beurre et confiture dans son chocolat chaud, sa mère lui fit remarquer que le temps était orageux et qu'il pleuvrait très certainement avant la fin de l'après-midi.

Bigoudi sortit alors de chez lui et se rendit sur les lieux du crime, là où le voleur avait jeté le sac dans l'étang. Il retrouva aisément la superbe trace de pas qui l'avait conduit sur la piste de Petitterrier. S'il devait pleuvoir dans l'après-midi, cette preuve ne serait plus. Notre apprenti détective, qui avait également une âme d'artiste, tira de ses poches une feuille de papier et un crayon. S'appliquant tant qu'il pouvait et tirant la langue pour améliorer son trait, il s'acharna à recopier à l'identique l'empreinte.

Mais lorsqu'il eut terminé et qu'il prit un peu de recul, Bigoudi se demanda si c'était bien un pied qu'il venait de dessiner. Ou un sanglier. Ou une pelote de laine emmêlée par le petit chat blanc de la voisine. Cela ne pourrait jamais servir d'indice, de preuve ni même de dessin pour sa maman.

Il balaya les environs du regard, espérant trouver une idée. À une cinquantaine de mètres de là, la maison en construction qu'il avait repérée le jour de l'incident n'avait toujours aucun ouvrier. Bigoudi ne comprenait pas ce nouvel attrait pour l'exotisme de ces maisons avec des murs droits et un toit en pente et sans herbe. Rien n'était plus chaleureux, plus confortable qu'un smial à ses yeux. Mais cette habitation en chantier avait quelque chose que les smials n'avaient pas : des sacs, remplis d'une grande quantité de poudre blanche, dont Bouclebrune avait oublié le nom.

Un coup d'oeil à gauche. Un coup d'oeil à droite. Ni vu ni connu, Bigoudi en subtilisa une petite quantité afin de faire un moulage de l'empreinte du pied droit. En attendant que le moulage prenne, notre hobbit s'autorisa un petit moment d'autosatisfaction. Il était certain que personne n'avait jamais pensé à ça pour conserver une empreinte ; peut-être qu'à la fin de cette enquête, il pourrait aller proposer ses services pour donner des cours à l'école des shirriffs.

La mixture fut enfin sèche. Avec mille précautions, Bigoudi la retira et admira la reproduction exacte du pied droit. Serait-il possible de pénétrer chez Robin Petitterrier pendant son sommeil afin de comparer le moulage au pied original afin de prouver sa culpabilité ? Cela semblait risqué, mais en même temps, peut-être retrouverait-il le butin dérobé ces dernières semaines ?

Bigoudi reprit tranquillement sa marche vers son domicile, perdu dans ses réflections, pesant le pour et le contre de s'introduire illégalement chez son suspect. Il sourit en passant devant le petit champ, là où Robin l'avait rejoint pour un pique-nique improvisé, et son amusement grandit lorsqu'il se souvint de Robin, légèrement éméché, qui avait trébuché et avait failli tomber dans les restes boueux d'une flaque.

Elle était là, la solution. Bigoudi se précipita vers l'endroit en question. Il y avait bien une empreinte, un peu moins nette que celle du bord de l'étang, mais suffisamment pour que l'on y distingue l'orteil manquant. Dans les deux cas, il s'agissait bien de l'index. Notre hobbit décida alors de positionner le moulage à côté de la trace. La longueur des pieds semblait correspondre.

Afin de prouver de manière indiscutable la culpabilité de Petitterrier, Bigoudi retourna chercher de quoi faire un nouveau moulage. En attendant que cela sèche, il s'interrogea. Pourquoi donc Robin Petitterrier avait-il tenté de devenir son ami ? De l'aider à surmonter sa déception ?

Il n'y avait qu'une seule et unique réponse possible. Petitterrier connaissait la valeur de Bigoudi Bouclebrune, il savait donc certainement qu'il serait démasqué et voulait donc gagner son amitié pour ne pas être dénoncé. C'était bien mal le connaître !

Le temps commença à se couvrir, les insectes sortirent et certains trouvèrent même la chair de hobbit très appétissante. Lorsque retentirent les premiers coups de tonnerre et qu'à l'horizon, on aperçut la lueur des éclairs, Bidoudi commença à se sentir nerveux. Pourvu que le moulage prenne avant que l'orage n'arrive sur eux.

Enfin, c'était sec. Avec autant de précautions que la première fois, Bigoudi manipula la preuve qui enverrait le shirriff criminel derrière les barreaux. Ou pas. En comparant les deux empreintes côte à côte, la différence lui sauta finalement aux yeux. Lorsque Robin avait glissé dans cette flaque, c'était un pied gauche qu'il avait posé. Et ce qu'il avait récupéré près de l'étang était, à n'en pas douter, un pied droit.

Robin Petitterrier n'était donc pas notre criminel, détrousseur de grands-mères. Mais il n'y avait plus aucun suspect. Le mystère s'épaississait. Et les premières gouttes de pluie commencèrent à tomber.


	5. Bigoudi, commandant à l'écoute

**Pour une fois, je me suis dit "et si je faisais un plan pour ce chapitre ?" J'avais tout : mon développement, ma conclusion, tout. Et puis j'ai écrit. Et je pense que j'ai à peine atteint le deuxième point du plan en question ! Bref, le plan du chapitre suivant est déjà écrit ! (voire celui d'encore après !)**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. J'espère que vous apprécierez la nouvelle équipe de travail de Bigoudi !**

**A très bientôt.**

* * *

Les jours avaient passé et Bigoudi n'avait plus de suspect. Il restait enfermé dans sa chambre, au grand dam de sa maman qui s'inquiétait de voir son fils retomber dans ses travers. Elle qui suspectait l'arrivée d'une jeune et jolie hobbite dans sa vie et son cœur, pensait que cette petite effrontée - qui n'était sans doute pas si jolie que ça d'ailleurs – avait rejeté et piétiné les sentiments de son enfant. Et puis, lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'être shirriff, ne se rendait plus à son travail.

Une fois de plus, elle frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Il l'avait fermée à clef, aussi ne pouvait-elle pas voir que Bigoudi, loin de se morfondre, faisait les cent pas dans son antre. Son désappointement lorsqu'il avait compris que Robin Petitterrier ne pouvait pas être son coupable avait fait place à une volonté ferme de résoudre cette enquête.

Quelques semaines auparavant, sa chambre ressemblait encore à celle de tout jeune hobbit, avec des rideaux et parures de lits colorés que sa mère avait choisis, les étagères étaient pleines de livres d'aventures et de peluches et les murs décorés d'articles de journaux consacrés, entre autres, aux exploits des Shirrifs – Fortepoule avait bravé le vide pour faire descendre un chat d'un arbre et Dospoilu avait su retrouver le tonneau de bière égaré et dont l'auberge de la Pomme Fendue avait désespérément besoin. Il avait également accroché – et caché car il ne voulait surtout pas que sa mère le voie – un mouchoir, taché de sauce tomate, qu'il avait subtilisé à la sublime Hilda, une chanteuse itinérante qui passait parfois par Hobbitbourg et à qui Bigoudi songeait parfois en rêvassant.

Mais désormais, cette chambre était devenue un véritable bureau de shirriff professionnel. Sur le plus grand mur s'étendait la carte la plus précise qu'il ait pu trouver de la Comté. Il y avait placé des épingles empruntées à sa mère pour placer les différents endroits où les méfaits avaient eu lieu, l'emplacement où il avait retrouvé le sac et l'empreinte de pied et différentes informations qu'il avait jugées intéressantes. Sur le mur opposé, il avait accroché toutes les coupures de journaux relatives à cette affaire et un tableau qu'il avait rempli de gribouillages qui avaient certainement un sens. Sur les étagères, il ne restait plus que ses livres de cours. Et sur son lit, il avait disposé son équipe privée de consultants : Détective Lapinou, les Shirrifs Chaton et Nounours, ainsi que quelques autres condisciples étaient invités à donner leur avis. Mais puisqu'ils restaient silencieux, Bigoudi en avait déduit qu'ils étaient d'accord avec lui.

Une fois de plus, il entendit sa mère frapper à la porte.

« Chéri, nos invitées sont arrivées. Viens les saluer. »

Bigoudi traîna les pieds, abandonnant son rôle de commandant dans sa chambre pour redevenir le petit garçon à qui les amies de sa mère adoraient pincer les joues et donner des gâteaux en cachette. Les quatre femmes étaient déjà installées dans le salon alors que sa mère était partie chercher le thé à la cuisine. Il salua poliment Violette et Marguerite, les deux sœurs, que sa mère connaissait depuis toujours, Constance, une ancienne voisine qui était devenue proche à la mort de son époux et enfin Madeleine, la cousine au troisième degré de sa mère.

Sitôt que sa mère les eut rejoints, la conversation partit bon train. Le jardinage fut l'un des premiers sujets de préoccupation, puisque la sécheresse qui se poursuivait n'aidait pas à la bonne tenue des jardins, et ce n'était pas le petit orage de la semaine précédente qui avait changé les choses. Puis on félicita la mère de Bigoudi pour ses délicieux petits gâteaux aux cerises. Et finalement, on aborda les sujets sérieux. Constance releva la manche de son gilet, dévoilant une marque violacée.

« Ce petit idiot a essayé d'attraper mon sac à main quand je suis sortie de chez le poissonnier. J'étais distraite et je ne l'ai pas vu arriver. Et quand il s'est agrippé à mon sac, je lui ai tapé dessus avec mon parapluie. C'est là qu'il m'a pris le bras et qu'il a serré. Mais j'ai continué à lui taper dessus et il a fini par partir en courant. »

Ne croyant pas à sa chance, Bigoudi fila dans sa chambre sous le regard surpris des cinq femmes. Il en ressortit presque immédiatement avec un petit carnet et de quoi écrire.

« Pourrais-tu me le décrire Constance ? »

Cette dernière fit de son mieux, et même si la description était moins fantasque que celle de la dernière fois, elle aurait tout aussi bien pu correspondre à la moitié de la population masculine de la Comté, Robin Petitterrier et lui-même inclus. L'agresseur était relativement jeune, châtain aux yeux bruns, de taille moyenne et sans signe distinctif. Il lui semblait que son agresseur devait être droitier, car c'était avec cette main là qu'il avait tenté de se saisir du sac la première fois.

Bigoudi prit ensuite dans la corbeille à ouvrage de sa mère un mètre ruban. Il mesura avec soin les traces que le voleur avait laissées sur le poignet de sa victime puis il nota tout dans son petit carnet. Aucun doute, son tableau compterait rapidement de nouvelles informations.

Il les rejoignit autour du plateau de gourmandises, mais son esprit était ailleurs. Comment faire cesser ces insupportables attaques ? Qui osait ainsi dépouiller de pauvres vieilles femmes ? Bigoudi les observa discrètement. Elles se ressemblaient toutes les cinq, même si sa mère était de loin la moins âgée. Elles avaient toutes cette posture un peu voûtée que donnent les années, avec cette fierté qui les faisait pourtant se redresser. Elles portaient ces vêtements longs et amples, avec quelques accessoires indispensables : Constance ne quittait jamais son parapluie - et preuve en avait été faite qu'il était utile par tous les temps - Madeleine son grand châle violet, Violette son chignon serré et Marguerite ne serait jamais sortie sans son chapeau. Sa mère, quant à elle, avait toujours un ouvrage à tricoter qui dépassait de son sac.

Bigoudi finit par s'éclipser et sans entendre un énième « Tu travailles trop, Bigoudi. Reste avec nous. Tiens, prends encore un gâteau. » De retour dans sa chambre, il décida de faire une reconstitution, grâce aux éléments fournis par Constance. Notre Hobbit désigna Lapinou pour jouer le rôle de la victime. Aucune peluche consultante ne voulut se dévouer pour jouer le rôle du criminel, aussi Bigoudi dut-il tirer au sort. Ce dernier crut d'ailleurs entendre Ratounet râler, mais il alla finalement se placer là où le voleur avait dû se dissimuler. Ensemble, ils tentèrent plusieurs scénarios, mais l'enquête ne fit pas de grand pas en avant ce soir là, malgré tous les efforts mis en œuvre. Pourtant, cette nuit là, il eut une idée.


	6. Bigoudi, victime sous couverture

**Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Revoici Bigoudi, à peine en retard. Va-t-il pouvoir mettre son idée de génie à exécution ? Pourra-t-il identifier ses voleurs ? Va-t-on enfin pouvoir avancer ?!**

**Vous le saurez en lisant ce nouvel épisode ! **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! A très bientôt !**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Bigoudi se rendit au bureau de poste, déposer quelques lettres. Le temps était déjà chaud, et les Hobbits s'affairaient tant que la température était encore supportable, avant sans doute, d'aller se cloîtrer dans la fraîcheur de leur smial. Il ne rencontra personne de sa connaissance, ce qui l'arrangea fortement.

Notre Hobbit détestait mentir à son entourage et la plupart des questions qu'on lui posait concernaient son prétendu nouveau travail. Il savait qu'il faudrait bientôt avouer la vérité, au moins à sa mère, et il redoutait cet instant. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fut bousculé par un jeune Hobbit qui tentait tant bien que mal de rattraper le ballon que son comparse avait maladroitement lancé. Le garçon l'aida à se relever et Bigoudi n'eut même pas le temps de le remercier que l'autre était déjà reparti en courant.

En arrivant devant chez lui, Bigoudi fit tout son possible pour rentrer sans être remarqué, étant donné que sa mère le pensait parti travailler. Celle-ci devait se préparer pour aller faire quelques courses et il comptait bien profiter de son absence pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Sitôt que Bigoudi entendit la porte du smial se refermer derrière sa mère, il se précipita dans la chambre maternelle et ouvrit les portes de l'armoire. Il resta quelques minutes à fixer les vêtements sans trop savoir qu'en faire, puis il en sélectionna quelques uns dont sa mère ne remarquerait pas tout de suite la disparition, piochant un peu au hasard. Puis, avant qu'elle ne revienne, il retourna s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Là, il examina nerveusement ses trouvailles et lorsque, enfin, il se décida à les essayer, il sentit sur sa nuque le regard brûlant et légèrement moqueur de son équipe de consultants. Il opta pour une robe rouge à pois blancs, un grand chapeau de paille qui cacherait son visage et ses bouclettes bien masculines. Dans le grand sac à main, il décida de dissimuler une corde pour ligoter son voleur, une fois qu'il l'aurait pris la main dans le sac, au sens littéral du terme. Et puis, bien en évidence, un affreux porte-monnaie d'une couleur si criarde qu'aucun voleur à la tire ne pourrait l'ignorer. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa chambre d'un pas qui se voulait fier et assuré, Bigoudi remarqua que Détective Lapinou avait l'air particulièrement impressionné.

Il se rendit au marché. Sur le chemin, il s'entraîna à avoir une démarche un peu hésitante, comme celle d'une vieille femme inoffensive, la victime idéale sans doute pour tout voleur à la tire qui se respectait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de replacer son chapeau de paille à tous les pas ou presque. Alors qu'il avait presque atteint le marché, Bigoudi vit sa mère venir dans sa direction. Il retint alors son souffle, baissa la tête et attendit que sa mère le reconnaisse. Elle se dirigea vers lui, avec un petit sourire et il sut qu'il était démasqué.

« Vous devriez faire attention avec votre porte-monnaie, Madame, n'importe qui pourrait vous le voler. »

Et elle repartit. Son déguisement avait fonctionné sur la personne qui le connaissait le mieux. Bigoudi reprit alors contenance et eut la certitude qu'il parviendrait enfin à démasquer le criminel qui rodait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il déambula dans le marché, passant d'étal en étal, admirant les tomates de tel commerçant, critiquant le prix des salades de tel autre. Il repéra son ami Robin Petitterrier qui était le shirriff en faction ce jour là mais ce dernier ne fit pas attention à cette vieille Hobbite qui faisait ses courses. Bigoudi était en train de faire la queue chez le boulanger lorsqu'on lui tapota l'épaule. Un Hobbit que Bigoudi était certain d'avoir déjà vu lui demanda poliment l'heure. Alors qu'il lui répondit d'une voix chevrotante - qu'il avait entraînée au préalable - qu'il n'avait pas de montre, Bigoudi se sentit poussé sur le côté. Quelqu'un tenta de s'emparer de son sac à main et lorsque notre valeureux enquêteur voulut l'en empêcher, il prit un coup de pied dans les côtes. Voulant demander de l'aide, le Hobbit à terre leva les yeux vers l'homme qui lui avait demandé l'heure, mais il remarqua que celui-ci s'était évaporé. Et que son agresseur s'enfuyait à toutes jambes.

Bigoudi se releva alors, retroussa sa robe et, son sac toujours à la main, il se jeta à leur poursuite en criant « Aux voleurs, aux voleurs ! ». Son chapeau de paille s'envola et atterrit entre les mains d'un shirriff plus que surpris de voir cette Hobbite enragée poursuivre ses assaillants. Cependant, Robin Petitterrier se ressaisit très vite et reconnut Bigoudi Bouclebrune malgré son déguisement. N'écoutant que son courage et son sens du devoir, le représentant de l'ordre se mit également à courir.

Il passèrent devant des boutiques et bousculèrent de nombreux Hobbits venus faire leurs emplettes. Ceux-ci, outrés d'être ainsi malmenés, essayèrent de les retenir pour les invectiver mais sans succès. Un instant, Bigoudi pensa les avoir perdus de vue, mais Robin, qui l'avait rattrapé, lui montra du doigt un des deux fuyards et leur course reprit de plus belle.

Se voyant bientôt rattrapés, les deux malfrats se séparèrent et sans même se concerter, leurs poursuivants firent de même.

Robin courait après celui qui avait fait diversion auprès de Bigoudi. Pour tenter de reprendre un peu d'avance, le brigand renversa la première chose qu'il put saisir. Sous les cris de l'éleveur furieux, une dizaine de caisses tomba sur le shirriff, libérant des dizaines de poules affolées. Tant bien que mal, Petitterrier parvint à traverser ce nuage de plumes blanches, puis enfin à plaquer au sol son adversaire. Ce dernier tenta bien de se défendre et de lancer un coup de poing vers le shirriff, mais celui-ci l'esquiva sans le moindre souci et il l'arrêta en bonne et due forme.

Bigoudi, lui, n'avait plus qu'une quinzaine de mètres de retard lorsque soudain, une charrette recula, coupant sa route. Ne pouvant attendre que la voie se libère, il entreprit de l'escalader. De là, il vit le Hobbit qu'il poursuivait tourner dans une ruelle. Bigoudi décida alors de profiter de son marche-pied improvisé pour gravir une habitation et reprendre sa poursuite sur le sommet des smials. Le fugitif, croyant l'avoir semé, ralentit pour reprendre son souffle.

C'est ce moment que Bigoudi choisit pour bondir du haut du toit et lui atterrir sur les épaules. Ne s'y attendant clairement pas, le voleur s'effondra de tout son long. Il fut immobilisé par Bigoudi qui s'assit sur son dos et lui attacha calmement les mains, grâce à la corde qu'il avait prévue.

Il gonfla le torse, prit l'air modeste et, tout en vérifiant que sa robe était bien en place, il se dit qu'il était un héros.


	7. Bigoudi, civil inutile

**Je vous présente enfin la fin de cette première enquête. **  
**Merci à tous et toutes pour vos gentilles reviews. Je dois avouer qu'elles me motivent bien pour écrire... ça et les encouragements/menaces de ma Disciple... et puis parce que Bigoudi est trop fort !**

**Petite dédicace à Chiara Cadrich, qui m'a inspiré un nouveau personnage qui apparaît ici et que l'on retrouvera de temps à autre.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre ! À bientôt !**

* * *

Faisant montre de toute son autorité, Bigoudi Bouclebrune se redressa et souleva le Hobbit qu'il avait capturé pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Celui-ci, encore essoufflé par sa course, ne réagit pas. C'est ainsi que notre héros, faisant mine de s'épousseter, lui compta avec sérieux le nombre d'orteils.

Un – deux – trois – quatre – cinq. Le pied gauche était complet.

Un – deux – trois – quatre… et cinq. Le pied droit aussi.

Bigoudi en aurait crié de frustration. Ce n'était pas possible. Le fugitif était le voleur. Tout en lui criait – non, hurlait – la culpabilité. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de trop réfléchir que le shirrif Petitterrier le rejoignit. Bigoudi se jeta sur le second Hobbit capturé.

Avec un immense soupir de soulagement, il ne compta que neuf orteils chez celui-ci.

Le public, le shirrif et les deux prisonniers eurent alors l'opportunité de voir une vénérable Hobbit échevelée danser la gigue en dépit des convenances, tout en chantant « Je le savais, je le savais. »

Robin Petitterrier, clairement amusé par la démonstration de son ami, finit néanmoins par le faire revenir sur terre.

« Belle prise, Bouclebrune ! M'accompagnerez-vous jusqu'à mon bureau pour que l'on puisse enfin livrer à notre belle justice ces deux misérables malfrats ? »

Bigoudi, hésitant entre une immense fierté et une timidité peu habituelle, bafouilla un peu, mais ne put évidemment pas résister à l'envie de retourner en héros vers cette institution qui n'avait pas voulu de lui.

Devisant gaiement avec Robin, les deux justiciers se dirigèrent tranquillement vers le bureau des shirrifs où ils pourraient livrer les deux criminels. Chemin faisant, Bigoudi expliqua comment il avait mené son enquête, pensé à faire un moulage des empreintes – il omit délicatement le fait qu'il avait commencé par celle de Petitterrier et que ce dernier avait été son principal suspect – et enfin la manière dont il s'était grimé pour prendre les voleurs la main dans le sac.

Robin Petitterrier siffla d'admiration.

« C'est lorsque celui-ci m'a demandé l'heure que j'ai compris qu'ils étaient deux et que l'un d'eux devait faire diversion. Et puis, je me suis souvenu de ces jeunes que j'avais croisés plusieurs fois et qui jouaient avec un ballon. Si vous retrouvez – il fouilla dans ses notes pour retrouver le nom de la Hobbite qu'il avait interrogée après leur pique-nique – Pivoine Jolipot et Constance Bolger, l'amie de ma mère, qui se sont fait attaquer la semaine dernière, je suis certain qu'elles vous diront avoir été bousculées ou heurtées par un objet, même si elles n'ont pas vu le lien entre cette diversion et l'agression dont elles ont été victimes. D'ailleurs, comment vous appelez-vous, gredins ? »

Les deux captifs refusèrent de répondre.

Ils ne firent cependant pas les malins très longtemps, car sitôt la porte du bureau des shirrifs passée, ils se dégonflèrent, balbutièrent, bredouillèrent, tentèrent de se justifier, mais finalement, ils déclinèrent leur identité – Will et Jim Chapeaumou, deux frères –, avouèrent leurs larcins et indiquèrent aux représentants de l'ordre où ils pourraient retrouver le butin qu'il leur restait.

Un shirrif plus expérimenté que Robin emmena les deux frères pour les interroger tandis que Robin Petitterrier fut convoqué dans le bureau du chef, le célèbre inspecteur Poireau. Un peu incertain, Bigoudi le suivit, désireux d'expliquer ses méthodes et de convaincre qu'elles pourraient révolutionner les enquêtes en Comté.

L'inspecteur Poireau les attendait en fumant sa pipe, assis derrière son grand bureau, entouré de dossiers, de cartes et de boîtes de gâteaux. Il écouta attentivement le rapport du shirrif Petitterrier, qui expliqua comment un courageux et honnête Hobbit l'avait alerté de la présence des voleurs, comment tous deux s'étaient lancés à leur poursuite avec le succès que l'on sait. Pourtant, dès que Robin voulut évoquer le rôle principal joué par Bigoudi et ses méthodes d'investigation, Poireau fit mine d'être très occupé et congédia son subalterne.

Bigoudi Bouclebrune demeura donc seul en compagnie de l'imposant shirrif. Il se balança un peu d'un pied sur l'autre, attendant que ce dernier daigne l'interroger, il défroissa machinalement la robe qu'il avait empruntée à sa mère et qu'il portait toujours.

Herlock Poireau releva les yeux et il sembla surpris de voir quelqu'un dans son bureau. Tandis que Bigoudi s'apprêtait à se présenter et à expliquer le pourquoi de sa présence, le représentant des forces de l'ordre beugla :

« GRANDCHAMP, DANS MON BUREAU, TOUT DE SUITE. »

Liliane Grandchamp fut si vite là que Bigoudi se demanda si elle n'était pas restée en embuscade derrière la porte du bureau tout le temps de l'entretien.

« Faites moi sortir ce… cette… pas de civil ici, ça me fait perdre mon temps. »

Bigoudi fut dehors en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Liliane Grandchamp lui fit un mince sourire gêné. Sans doute se demandait-elle comment l'échec d'un élève de sa promotion avait pu conduire celui-ci à se travestir en vieille Hobbite et quel méfait il avait pu commettre pour se retrouver dans le bureau du chef et l'énerver à ce point.

Heureusement que Bigoudi n'avait pas espéré – du moins pas trop fort – être intégré au corps des shirrifs grâce à ses actes héroïques, car il aurait été particulièrement déçu. Se sentant pour le moins inutile, notre Hobbit fouilla dans le cabas qu'il portait toujours et en sortit une boîte. Celle-ci contenait le carnet dans lequel il avait pris ses notes et noté les différentes mesures faites sur le bras de Constance, ainsi que le moulage du pied droit du voleur. Il demanda à Grandchamp d'apporter ceci à Robin Petitterrier. Bigoudi espérait que cela aiderait son ami à clore son enquête.

Et sans un mot, Bigoudi repartit en direction de chez lui. Un temps, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait repasser les examens pour avoir une deuxième chance de rejoindre les shirrifs, mais il n'en avait plus envie. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant. Celui qu'il était, il y a encore quelques semaines de cela, aurait été parfait dans ce rôle : hautain et méprisant à souhait. Mais il avait changé.

Il allait enfin pouvoir dire la vérité à sa mère. Et puis il chercherait un travail. Peut-être qu'Ella Feuilleverte la fleuriste pourrait l'engager, il avait toujours aimé les fleurs, et il la trouvait fort jolie. D'ailleurs, il passa acheter un bouquet à sa maman et il récupéra son chapeau de paille qui s'était envolé lors de la course poursuite.

Les gens qu'il croisa le dévisagèrent ouvertement. Bigoudi mit cela sur compte de sa tenue pour le moins originale jusqu'à ce qu'une femme qu'il n'avait jamais vue, pratiquement pliée en deux à cause de l'âge, se jeta sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Les nouvelles allaient vite.

« Vous êtes un héros, monsieur Bouclebrune ! Heureusement qu'il y a des Hobbits comme vous pour attraper tous ces brigands. »

Ce fut un Bigoudi apaisé qui put rentrer chez lui embrasser sa mère. Celle-ci ne lui fit pas la moindre remarque sur sa tenue et elle le mena vers le salon. Il lui servit un thé et commença à lui expliquer la situation mais elle le coupa :

« J'ai toujours trouvé que les shirrifs étaient des crétins. Et puis, l'uniforme ne va pas du tout avec la couleur de tes cheveux mon petit Bigoudi. Regarde, il ressemble à une de mes anciennes robes. Et si même ta vieille mère ne la met plus, c'est qu'ils sont totalement dépassés ! Ce chapeau écrase tes bouclettes. Ils ne te nourrissent pas assez. Tu ne pouvais pas continuer comme ça. Je suis tellement heureuse que ce soit terminé. Parce que, évidemment, je ne pouvais pas te le dire, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. »

Esther Bouclebrune semblait tellement désolée que Bigoudi ne put s'empêcher de la serrer dans ses bras.

« C'est pas grave, Maman. Je vais trouver autre chose.

\- Tttt, Bigoudi, ne raconte pas de bêtise. Nous en avons discuté l'autre jour, avec la cousine Madeleine et nous sommes d'accord. Tu dois te lancer.

\- C'est ce que je disais, Mman, je vais trouver un travail.

\- Mais non, mon chéri. Te lancer. Créer ta propre agence de détective. J'ai vu ta chambre, tu sais. Tu seras merveilleusement compétent. De plus, je t'ai trouvé une superbe assistante.

\- Ah oui ? Qui donc ?

\- Moi, évidemment. »


	8. Bigoudi, hobbit à tout faire

**Bonjour à tous et toutes ! Ce chapitre a été long à venir, j'en suis désolée ! Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que le suivant est déjà bien avancé et que je suis pleine de bonnes résolutions (pourvu que ça dure !)**

**Bigoudi va pouvoir se lancer dans sa nouvelle carrière de privé, épaulé par une équipe soudée et super compétente. Ce chapitre démarre tranquillement mais les affaires sérieuses vont vite arriver !**

**Je vous retrouve à la fin du chapitre, Bigoudi a quelque chose à vous annoncer ! **

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Le temps avait filé pour Bigoudi et sa nouvelle assistante de choc. Il leur avait fallu trouver un local digne de ce nom et après en avoir longtemps discuté, ils avaient fait leur choix. La grange sur le côté sur smial avait été remise en état et avait dorénavant fière allure.

Elle abritait une bibliothèque qui ne comptait pour le moment que les manuels scolaires du détective et quelques livres de recettes, une salle des archives, qui n'archivait encore rien. Les bureaux du détective Bouclebrune et de sa ravissante maman attendaient encore d'être meublés et sentaient la peinture fraîche.

Et puis il y avait la salle de pause. Madame Bouclebrune avait insisté sur le fait que son fils ne devait pas se tuer à la tâche. Et la table qui s'y trouvait croulait littéralement sous les gâteaux de toutes sortes car faute d'affaires à résoudre, l'assistante faisait son possible pour que Bigoudi ne risque pas de mourir de faim.

Ce dernier ne doutait pas pouvoir tenir un siège avec toute cette nourriture. Ce à quoi sa mère avait rétorqué, sur un ton conspirateur, qu'ils se lançaient dans une carrière dangereuse et qu'il était de son devoir de parer à toute éventualité. Qu'aurait-il pu répondre à cela ?

Bigoudi ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais vu sa mère aussi heureuse et aussi épanouie. Elle courait de ci de là, donnant ses consignes aux ouvriers, sortant un nouveau gâteau du four, ne s'arrêtant jamais.

Bigoudi ne chômait pas non plus. Toutes les amies de sa mère avaient été mises au courant de leur nouvelle agence – Bigoudi se demandait même si elles ne l'avaient pas su avant lui – et elles avaient décidé de lui fournir du travail.

Comme personne ne savait exactement ce que faisait un détective, notre Hobbit se retrouvait occupé à des activités très variées.

Sa première cliente avait été la cousine Madeleine qui l'avait fait appeler car elle avait perdu ses clefs. Bigoudi les avait retrouvées au fond d'un vase caché à la cave. Il avait regardé la vieille femme avec suspicion, mais celle-ci lui avait fait un clin d'œil puis elle s'était précipitée au dehors pour clamer à qui voulait l'entendre que le détective Bouclebrune venait de lui sauver la vie.

« Vous savez Madame Pierrotte, je n'ai jamais vu un garçon si serviable. Vous devriez l'appeler la prochaine fois que votre Minet ne rentrera pas à l'heure des croquettes. On peut vraiment compter sur lui. »

Lorsque Bigoudi repartit, elle lui glissa une pièce dans la main qu'il n'osa pas refuser. C'était son tout premier salaire.

Le lendemain, c'était Constance Bolger qui fit appel à lui pour qu'il aille faire les courses. Il avait voulu protester – arguant qu'il était détective, pas garçon de courses - mais sa maman lui avait fait les gros yeux. Et Bigoudi avait obtempéré.

À son retour, Constance l'avait pris par le bras et l'avait présenté à monsieur Sourdoreille, un vieux Hobbit tout voûté.

« Monsieur Sourdoreille, avez-vous déjà rencontré Bigoudi ? Un charmant garçon que j'ai vu grandir. Il est si bien élevé. Vous savez, c'est lui qui a arrêté ces voyous. Je n'osais même plus me rendre au marché, mais avec un pareil Hobbit pour nous protéger, la Comté est devenue bien plus sûre. »

Le vieux Hobbit était reparti en disant qu'il ne l'oublierait pas et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à faire appel à lui.

Puis, ce fut madame Pierrotte qui, sur les bons conseils de la cousine Madeleine, vint le chercher paniquée. Minet avait encore fugué et malgré ses appels désespérés, il ne répondait pas. Bigoudi le retrouva en charmante compagnie et il rapporta les deux amoureux. Minet fut un peu disputé, mais il reçut une double dose de poisson car le pauvre avait sans aucun doute eu bien peur, dehors. Minette fut adoptée et quelques mois plus tard, Bigoudi apprendrait que madame Pierrotte hébergeait désormais également Minou, Minouchou et Petit Minou.

Les événements se calmèrent quelque peu. Bigoudi en profita pour finir d'aménager son espace de travail et faire un peu de publicité. Il déposa ainsi quelques affichettes dans les commerces alentours. Ella Vertefeuille, la fleuriste, avait accepté avec plaisir de la mettre en évidence et Bigoudi était reparti plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre en bredouillant des remerciements maladroits.

Il choisit de faire un détour et de marcher un peu avant de rentrer chez lui. Sa mère se ferait aussitôt des idées si elle le voyait arriver écarlate. Comme si c'était à cause de le jolie fleuriste… Elle n'était même pas jolie… enfin, pas trop… et de toute façon, Bigoudi n'était pas intéressé… il avait beaucoup trop de travail pour s'occuper d'une quelconque amourette… oui. Vraiment. Tout à fait. Absolument.

Fidèle à son habitude, Bigoudi choisit de taper dans un caillou et bien lui en prit car lorsque son pied heurta la pierre, la douleur lui fit tout de suite oublier ce qu'il ressassait.

Cahin-caha, il rejoignit le smial de sa mère. Il l'entendit dans la cuisine et décida de se faufiler discrètement jusqu'à la grange. Le soleil baissait sur la Comté et l'intérieur du bâtiment était relativement sombre. Il se contenta d'allumer très prudemment une chandelle dans la pièce qui desservait les différents bureaux et laissa le sien dans la pénombre. Il s'installa dans son tout nouveau fauteuil, s'assura qu'il était vraiment seul avant de se servir un verre grâce à la bouteille soigneusement dissimulée dans un tiroir et enfin, il posa les pieds sur la surface de son bureau.

Combien de temps resta-t-il ainsi, perdu dans ses pensées ? Lorsqu'il reprit contact avec la réalité, il aperçut une silhouette devant la porte vitrée de son bureau. Grâce à la bougie disposée derrière elle, celle-ci se découpait parfaitement sur la surface. La vision des formes plus que plantureuses ne laissa guère de doute sur le sexe de la visiteuse.

Celle-ci hésita quelques instants avant d'entrer sans frapper.

Elle était vêtue d'une très longue robe rouge qui ne couvrait pourtant pas grand chose de son imposante poitrine et qui était fendue jusque… gloups… vraiment très haut. Notre détective était sûr et certain de n'avoir encore jamais vu de jambes d'une telle longueur - mais il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup voyagé. Sa longue chevelure rousse cascadait sauvagement dans son dos jusqu'à la naissance de ses hanches. Ses mains et ses bras étaient dissimulés par une paire de longs gants violets.

« Monsieur Bouclebrune, êtes-vous là ? »

Bigoudi fut incapable de répondre, sa mâchoire s'était décrochée en contemplant la nouvelle venue.

* * *

**Annonce parue dans différents journaux régionaux :**

_**"L'agence Détective Bouclebrune &amp; Co a ouvert ses portes. Nos meilleurs éléments se mettent au service de la Comté et de ses citoyens. Amis lecteurs, vous êtes dans le besoin ? N'hésitez pas à nous écrire, nous ferons notre possible pour vous venir en aide."**_

**Comme je vous l'avais certainement déjà dit (au moins par télépathie!), je souhaite donner à cette fic un côté plus interactif. N'hésitez pas à soumettre par review vos idées, affaires, problèmes, etc. à Bigoudi. Il fera de son mieux pour y répondre !**

**À très vite :)**


	9. Bigoudi, entrepreneur furtif

**Bonsoir ! Déjà un nouveau chapitre ?! Qu'est ce que je publie en ce moment, entre le défi et Bigoudi… ! N'en prenez pas trop l'habitude quand même.**

**J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira et que l'enquête qui nous arrive vous intéressera :)**

**Je ne le dis jamais assez, merci à mes deux super relecteurs pour leur patience, leur soutien et leurs corrections : Nham et FeuFollet/Disciple !**

**Et merci à vous lecteurs revieweurs, vos gentils commentaires m'encouragent et me motivent en plus de me donner un grand sourire pour la journée. Je les relis avec plaisir et m'efforce d'y répondre quand je peux.**

**Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture et vous dis à très bientôt !**

* * *

Dans le bureau, le temps était comme suspendu. Dissimulé dans l'obscurité, Bigoudi avait bien du mal à se remettre de la vision féerique qu'il avait eue et la femme attendait visiblement une réponse.

« Il n'y a personne, mon amour ?

\- Ça n'en a pas l'air, mon lapin. Tu es certain que c'est bien ici ?

\- C'est ce qui est écrit sur la porte en tout cas. »

Et Bigoudi était très fier de cette porte vitrée sur laquelle il avait élégamment tracé les mots Détective Bouclebrune &amp; Co. Il reprit ses esprits. S'il y avait une chose que Bigoudi détestait par dessus tout, c'était se sentir ridicule. Il décida donc de mettre à profit son entraînement de shirriff et sa discrétion légendaire. Sans un bruit, il posa son verre sur le meuble et rangea sa bouteille dans le tiroir. Le son du fauteuil fut atténué grâce à l'épais tapis que sa mère avait absolument voulu. Profitant de l'obscurité et de la présence inespérée d'une plante verte, il se glissa par la porte entrouverte qui séparait son bureau de celui de sa mère. Celle-ci grinça. Bigoudi se figea. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre de ses visiteurs ne semblait l'avoir remarqué. De ce bureau, il passa un peu plus discrètement dans la bibliothèque. Son coeur battait à la chamade et il semblait à notre Hobbit que toute la Comté devait l'entendre. Pour se calmer, il prit le temps d'allumer un chandelier - avec prudence, il se souvenait trop bien de l'incendie qui avait dévoré la bibliothèque de l'arrière grand-tante Alexandrine -, croqua dans un biscuit sec que sa mère avait laissé à son attention et respira profondément. Puis, il finit par sortir à la rencontre de cette sublime créature.

Tout à fait stoïque, Bigoudi se racla la gorge et Mon Amour et Mon Lapin se retournèrent à l'unisson.

« Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, j'étais plongé dans un rapport et je ne vous ai pas entendu entrer. Que puis-je pour vous ? »

L'air totalement détendu et professionnel, Bigoudi leur fit signe de pénétrer dans son bureau et de s'installer sur les chaises mises à leur disposition. Il en profita pour éclairer la pièce. Voyant qu'ils cherchaient par où commencer, Bigoudi les détailla discrètement. Il ne s'attarda pas sur Mon Amour, la belle rousse qui lui avait fait perdre une bonne partie de ses moyens. Mon Lapin, lui, était l'opposé de sa flamboyante compagne. Petit, quelques cheveux roux épars qui donnaient l'impression que ses oreilles étaient démesurées, deux dents de devant qui dépassaient un peu de sa bouche… Bigoudi saisissait parfaitement la comparaison avec l'animal. De plus, il portait une salopette rouge et un noeud papillon parfaitement ridicule. Il était difficile d'imaginer un couple plus mal assorti.

Lorsque l'attention du détective revint sur la femme, il sut qu'il l'avait déjà vue quelque part.

Mon Lapin se décida finalement à prendre la parole.

« Je suis Roger Garenne et je vous présente mon épouse, Hilda. »

Bigoudi se demanda comment il avait fait pour ne pas reconnaître l'artiste qu'il allait régulièrement voir chanter lorsqu'elle se produisait dans les environs. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas penser au mouchoir taché de sauce tomate qu'il avait dérobé à la chanteuse après l'une de ses représentations dans une auberge de la région et qu'il avait soigneusement dissimulé dans sa chambre pour ne pas que sa maman s'en aperçoive.

« Nous sommes allés au bureau des Shirrifs, mais ils nous ont ri au nez. Selon eux, cela n'est pas de leur ressort tant que mon épouse n'aura pas été blessée ou que personne n'aura été mis en danger. Nous allions partir lorsque l'un de leurs agents nous a conseillé de vous contacter. Il a dit que vous pourriez peut-être nous aider. »

Robin, bien sûr, songea Bigoudi.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? »

Roger Garenne sortit de la poche de sa salopette une série d'enveloppes qu'il tendit au détective.

« Hilda reçoit ces lettres depuis quelques mois. Au début, nous ne les avons pas prises au sérieux, mais je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. S'il s'était agi d'un mauvais plaisantin, il aurait dû se lasser en voyant que nous ne réagissions pas. Mais maintenant, nous en recevons presque chaque jour. Je ne vous en ai apporté qu'un échantillon, mais nous avons tout gardé, vous pourrez les consulter chez nous si vous le désirez. »

Bigoudi examina consciencieusement les enveloppes. Elles étaient tout à fait banales et ne comptaient aucune inscription si ce n'était le mot HILDA écrit grossièrement en lettres capitales. Le message aurait pu être écrit par n'importe qui. Selon toute vraisemblance, elles avaient été déposées directement dans la boîte aux lettres, sinon la poste hobbite les auraient marquées.

Les enveloppes avaient été collées et Hilda ou son mari avait dû les ouvrir à l'aide d'un coupe-papier, si l'on en jugeait la netteté de l'ouverture. À l'intérieur, il n'y avait qu'un simple morceau de papier, déchiré sans le moindre soin. Dessus, Bigoudi put y lire divers messages menaçants ou insultants, tracés avec les mêmes lettres capitales que sur les enveloppes.

Cette fois, ce fut la magnifique Hilda qui prit la parole.

« Le bureau des shirriffs m'a dit qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. Que si l'assiduité de mes admirateurs me dérangeait, il suffisait que je change de carrière ou de tenue. Mais comprenez, détective Bouclebrune, que chanter, c'est toute ma vie. Je n'arrêterai pas. Et je ne serais même pas ici si Roger n'avait pas insisté. Je me contenterais donc d'une seule question : pouvez-vous m'aider à faire cesser ces lettres ? Vos honoraires ne seront pas un problème. »

Bigoudi se permit de réfléchir quelques instants. L'idée le tentait énormément car l'affaire pourrait lancer sa carrière ; s'il se débrouillait convenablement, la presse aurait forcément vent de ses compétences et les clients se précipiteraient chez lui. De plus, le détective n'était pas contre l'idée de faire un pied de nez à l'inspecteur Poireau qui l'avait traité comme un malpropre lors de l'arrestation des frères Chapeaumou. Et imaginer qu'une aussi belle femme qu'Hilda Garenne lui en soit éternellement reconnaissante ne lui effleura qu'à peine l'esprit. Il actionna la petite clochette derrière son bureau et quelques instants plus tard, Esther Bouclebrune les rejoignit.

« C'est d'accord. Je passerai chercher les autres lettres et j'étudierai cela avec mon équipe - Bigoudi se promit de mettre toutes les peluches au travail, sous le commandement de Ratounet. Il faudra également que vous me fournissiez votre programme et je devrai assister à vos concerts, madame. Votre corbeau s'y rend certainement. Je vous laisse régler les derniers détails avec mon assistante. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée. »

* * *

**Ce chapitre vous a-t-il plu ? Cette enquête vous inspire-t-elle ? Et que pensez-vous de ces deux nouveaux personnages "hauts en couleur" ?**

**Annonce parue dans différents journaux régionaux :**

_**"L'agence Détective Bouclebrune &amp; Co a ouvert ses portes. Nos meilleurs éléments se mettent au service de la Comté et de ses citoyens. Amis lecteurs, vous êtes dans le besoin ? N'hésitez pas à nous écrire, nous ferons notre possible pour vous venir en aide."**_


	10. Bigoudi, spectateur attentif

Qu'il fut dur à écrire celui-ci ! Pardon pour le délai, j'espère que vous n'en avez pas profité pour oublier ce charmant Bigoudi ! Car il est de retour !

Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes une bonne lecture ! Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me harceler un peu si je tarde trop !

* * *

Fidèle à sa parole, le détective Bigoudi Bouclebrune se lança corps et âme dans cette enquête. Il avait commencé par préparer des fiches, afin de rassembler les renseignements qu'il avait récoltés et il avait illustré le tout d'articles qu'il avait découpés dans les différents magazines que lisaient les amies de sa maman.

Il s'était ensuite rendu dans le smial de Roger et Hilda Garenne, un endroit qui lui avait semblé tout à fait douillet et confortable. Là, ils avaient parlé des différentes personnes qui auraient pu en vouloir à la chanteuse, mais il semblait que tout le monde l'appréciait. Il avait ensuite examiné les lettres de menace reçues par Hilda. Son mari les avait toutes soigneusement conservées, triées dans l'ordre de réception et avait même fourni au détective le détail des dates et des lieux relatifs à ces affreuses missives. Un Hobbit très organisé ce Roger.

Leur contenu était toujours plus ou moins le même et Bigoudi ne pensait pas pouvoir en tirer quoi que ce soit. L'absence d'indices sur les enveloppes l'avait conforté dans son idée : le corbeau déposait lui-même ses lettres. À moins qu'il n'ait demandé ou payé quelqu'un pour le faire à sa place ? Toujours était-il qu'il ne faisait pas usage de la poste hobbite, pourtant reconnue pour son efficacité et sa discrétion toute relative. La liste dressée par Roger était plus intéressante car elle recensait les endroits où les lettres avaient été reçues : le smial conjugal mais aussi les différentes tavernes et auberges où Hilda se produisait : leur auteur savait toujours où se trouvait la chanteuse.

Il était même probable qu'il soit déjà au courant de son entrevue chez le détective. Le corbeau serait sur ses gardes, songea Bigoudi.

Suivre Hilda à la trace était la meilleure solution pour le dénicher.

L'artiste lui donna finalement le programme de ses prestations à venir et elle tâcha de lui rappeler très clairement qu'il était payé pour retrouver le corbeau et non pas assurer sa sécurité ou lui donner des conseils. Elle s'en passerait très bien, merci.

Le lendemain soir, Hilda devait donner une représentation à l'auberge du Chat qui tousse, une gargote connue d'à peine quelques initiés amateurs de liqueur de millepertuis, qui se logeait dans le fond d'une ruelle sombre de Bourg de Touque. Malgré le désaccord flagrant de sa maman et sa menace d'enfermer son fils unique dans sa chambre et même de le priver de dessert s'il insistait, Bigoudi avait décidé de s'y rendre après avoir fait des pieds et des mains pour que Robin Petitterrier accepte de lui prêter son poney. Le périple avec sa valeureuse monture avait été épique, mais notre Hobbit décida que puisqu'il n'y avait pas eu de témoins, personne n'en saurait jamais rien.

En pénétrant dans l'auberge, Bigoudi fut assailli par un épais nuage de fumée. Tous les Hobbits attablés tiraient fébrilement sur leur pipe en attendant le début du concert et cela semblait être une habitude, en déduisit notre détective en se remémorant le nom de l'endroit. Qu'allait dire sa mère ? Elle qui n'était pas d'accord pour qu'il vienne dans cet endroit supposément mal famé, alors si en plus, il sentait le tabac, il ne donnait pas cher de son autorisation parentale à sortir le soir.

De plus, la fumée qui lui piquait les yeux était un obstacle certain pour l'observation des suspects. Il crut reconnaître la voix du père Chaumine, qui commençait à s'impatienter, quand enfin, le rideau se leva.

Hilda était absolument sublime dans sa robe pailletée qui ne laissait que peu de place à l'imagination et les volutes de fumée autour d'elle rendaient la jeune femme presque irréelle. Sa voix envoûtante ensorcela son public qui ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Le père Magotte avait même la bouche ouverte et un filet de bave qui lui coulait le long du menton alors qu'elle entonnait les premières notes de sa chanson la plus connue "La la la, l'amour, la la la". Quand elle remarqua la présence de l'enquêteur, Hilda lui envoya un baiser.

Bigoudi faillit défaillir sous l'émotion. Il peina à se reconcentrer tant il était captivé par la prestation de la chanteuse, en oubliant presque de surveiller la salle, lorsque soudain, quelque chose attira son attention. Seul son professionnalisme avait pu le détecter. Du coin de l'œil, il vit une silhouette se déplacer discrètement entre les tables pour se rendre vers les coulisses. Il aurait voulu rester contempler… non, surveiller l'artiste, mais il se souvint de son insistance. Il devait démasquer le corbeau, rien d'autre. Il soupira. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il décida de suivre le mystérieux individu. Ce dernier s'avançait à pas de loup, surveillant fréquemment derrière lui et Bigoudi dut faire preuve de sang froid et de toutes ses techniques de filature pour ne pas se faire repérer. Le Hobbit qu'il suivait portait une cape longue avec une capuche rabattue sur la tête, et jamais il ne put voir son visage.

Alors que Bigoudi tentait de rester discret, il perdit sa proie de vue. Il chercha brièvement dans les couloirs vides et plongés dans l'obscurité et jura dans sa barbe inexistante. Comment était-il possible qu'une minable taverne soit un tel labyrinthe ? Alors que notre détective s'apprêtait à renoncer et à retourner dans la salle du concert, il entendit une porte claquer. Oubliant toute discrétion, il se rua dans cette direction pour se trouver nez à nez avec une porte qui s'agitait encore après avoir été malmenée.

Son flair infaillible de limier - ainsi que la brise fraîche, les étoiles qui scintillaient, la silhouette des arbres - lui permit de déduire à raison que la porte donnait sur l'extérieur. Mais il ne vit nulle silhouette s'enfuir ou se dissimuler dans un recoin. Très agacé, il frappa du pied dans un caillou qui passait par là et il couina sous la douleur. Il décida de regagner la salle principale pour vérifier que la chanteuse était toujours saine et sauve et fit le tour par l'extérieur.

Et là, dans l'entrebâillement de la porte principale, il découvrit un Hobbit qui tentait de regarder à l'intérieur sans se faire repérer. Et quand ce dernier se retourna, Bigoudi le reconnut.


	11. Bigoudi, séducteur en vadrouille

Bigoudi est de retour ! Remerciez ma disciple pour le harcèlement régulier donc elle me fait grâce car vous auriez sans doute pu attendre encore un moment !

Merci à tous et toutes pour vos reviews ! Je suis super contente de voir que vous cogitez en même temps que notre super détective : arriverez-vous à découvrir la vérité avant lui ? Suspense ! Et merci à mes éternels relecteurs :)

J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira !

* * *

"**La sulfureuse Hilda séduit son jeune garde du corps."**

Bigoudi n'eut même pas le temps de lire la une du journal à scandales que sa mère le lui lança au visage. Il était encore endormi, au chaud dans son petit lit douillet, à rêver de la gloire et de la justice, lorsque Esther Bouclebrune s'était ruée dans sa chambre comme une furie pour réclamer des explications.

N'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce dont il était question, notre brillant détective balbutia quelques sons plus ou moins significatifs tout en battant difficilement des paupières. La lumière du petit matin lui agressait les yeux et la voix stridente de sa maman ne l'aidait absolument pas à se remettre les idées en place.

Il était rentré très très tard après le concert car il s'était rendu dans la loge de la chanteuse pour faire le point. Ce qu'un journaliste à l'imagination débordante de _La Comt__é Libérée_ avait dû remarquer. Il était raconté très en détails - heureusement que les Hobbits n'avaient pas encore inventé la photographie - comment le "jeune garde du corps de la chanteuse s'était sauvagement emparé des lèvres de l'artiste, avant de faire voler la robe rouge qu'elle arborait avec indécence, au nez et aux poils du mari."

Esther n'avait pu continuer la lecture qui décrivait la nuit de débauche de son fils unique avec cette Hobbite mariée mais de petite vertu. Ses joues étaient écarlates, de honte et de colère. Elle avait pourtant bien mieux élevé son fils que ça !

Alors qu'elle fulminait et tempêtait, Bigoudi réussit à lire l'article qui avait mis sa mère dans un tel état de rage.

Le nom de Bigoudi n'était jamais cité, mais les allusions à un détective - il était sans doute le seul en Comté -, qui jouait au garde du corps "et plus si affinités" et "au prénom ridicule" ne laissaient guère de place au mystère. Bien évidemment, l'article était anonyme.

Dommage. Esther serait sans doute allée passer ses nerfs sur son auteur si elle avait pu. Mais non, ça n'était pas signé et c'était Bigoudi qui devait subir la colère maternelle.

"Mais enfin, maman, il n'y a pas un mot de vrai dans cet article. Jamais je n'aurais ce genre de… relation avec une cliente. Durant une affaire en cours en plus. Ce ne serait absolument pas professionnel et au début de ma carrière… ! Tu me connais tout de même. Je n'ai ni le temps ni l'envie pour une histoire sentimentale actuellement.

\- Bigoudi, je sais quand tu me mens et je n'aime pas ça...

\- Mais je ne te mens pas, …

\- Je sais à quelle heure tu es rentré à la maison, Bigoudi. Et puis, je ne suis pas aveugle, ni sotte d'ailleurs. Cette trace de rouge à lèvre sur ta joue, elle n'est pas arrivée là toute seule !"

Bigoudi porta inconsciemment la main vers la joue en question, l'air rêveur et le sourire niais. Il tenta à nouveau de se justifier, qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal hormis son travail et que la jeune et belle chanteuse ne l'avait embrassé que pour lui dire au revoir et le remercier d'être venu mais sa maman ne l'écoutait pas. Alors, il se leva, profita que Esther lui tournait le dos pour ôter son pyjama - jamais il n'avouerait au lecteur le motif qui l'ornait, mais c'était son pyjama préféré… -, nettoyer à regrets la marque qu'il avait sur la joue, s'habiller puis il sortit pour ne plus entendre ses geignements. Il aurait dû aller à la grange, mettre ses dossiers à jour et ses idées au clair, mais il avait à faire. Il le regretta dès qu'il mit un orteil dans la rue.

Il était déjà loin le temps où les gens le remerciaient d'avoir participé à l'arrestation des voleurs. Toutes les commères qu'il croisa ce matin-là lui adressèrent moult regards accusateurs tandis que leurs maris lui lançaient des clins d'œil amusés et un peu envieux. À l'exception de Herlock Poireau qui semblait vouloir commettre un hobbitcide.

Bigoudi fit mine de tous les ignorer mais il ne put nier que l'attitude du chef des shirrifs l'amusa beaucoup, d'autant plus après l'avoir vu à genoux devant la porte de l'auberge, la veille au soir, en train d'espionner la chanteuse dont il semblait fou amoureux. Il ne correspondait pas à la personne qu'il avait poursuivie dans les couloirs, aussi l'avait-il laissé tranquille. Mais ça ne dérangeait absolument pas Bigoudi de voir rager ce shirrif qui l'avait refusé lors de son examen et qui l'avait traité comme un moins que rien lors de l'affaire des vols à la tire.

Il rapporta son poney à Robin Petitterrier puisqu'il avait eu la gentillesse de le lui confier la veille. Ce dernier était sans doute le seul Hobbit de toute la région à ne pas avoir lu cet horrible article car il ne fit aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Bigoudi en profita pour passer un moment avec lui. Ils parlèrent du poney, de l'affaire, même si notre détective refusa de trop en parler car c'était strictement confidentiel, et ils burent ensemble un peu de cidre Sourdoreille, ce qui leur rendit leur bonne humeur. Ils rirent beaucoup des déboires amoureux du chef de Robin car après plusieurs verres, Bigoudi considéra que son ami devait le savoir.

Soucieux d'avoir fâché sa maman ce matin, même s'il n'avait rien fait de mal, notre Hobbit décida de passer chez la fleuriste pour lui acheter un beau bouquet de fleurs. Il arriva légèrement titubant à la boutique. L'accueil que lui réserva Ella Feuilleverte fut glacial et il hésita même à rentrer à son smial les mains vides. Il choisit toutefois avec application le bouquet de roses qu'il désirait, ce qui sembla énerver la commerçante encore davantage si cela était possible. Pendant qu'Ella l'enveloppait avec des gestes brusques, bien loin du soin qu'elle portait à ses fleurs habituellement, elle lui demanda d'une petite voix amère :

"Et vous ne voulez pas une carte pour votre gourgandine pendant qu'on y est ? Je vous fais un prix pour le bouquet de ciguë et de digitale que vous voudrez très certainement faire envoyer à son pauvre mari en même temps ?"

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la boutique, le bouquet sous le bras, Bigoudi se dit qu'il ne comprenait décidément rien aux femmes.


	12. Bigoudi, limier désoeuvré

**BON ANNIVERSAIRE MA DISCIPLE !**

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il n'était pas prévu avant quelques chapitres, mais devant l'insistance d'une personne que je ne citerai pas (mais c'est son anniversaire aujourd'hui !), j'ai changé mes plans.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

Bigoudi eut bien du mal à calmer Esther Bouclebrune. Cette dernière était encore toute chamboulée par l'article qu'elle avait lu dans la _Comt__é Libérée_, d'autant plus que toutes ses amies lui avaient parlé de la supposée aventure que son fils chéri entretenait avec la chanteuse dont la réputation n'était plus à faire chez les Hobbits. Et puis les voisins l'avaient regardée sans lui adresser la parole et elle se demandait encore ce qui était le pire. La curiosité malsaine ou l'indifférence méprisante ?  
Elle apprécia cependant le bouquet de roses ; c'était le genre d'attentions dont Bigoudi n'était pas familier.  
"Pourquoi donc a-t-il fallu que tu t'entiches de cette femme dévergondée, Bigoudi ? Cette jolie petite fleuriste serait bien mieux pour toi. Elle est jolie, gentille, et puis, elle au moins, a un métier honorable."

Las, Bigoudi n'avait même pas tenté de se défendre et était sorti du smial en claquant la porte. Il aurait aimé aller travailler un peu dans son bureau mais il était certain que sa mère viendrait l'y dénicher.  
Il s'était donc rendu directement chez le couple Garenne. Ce fut Roger Garenne qui lui ouvrit. Et même celui-ci le regarda d'un air soupçonneux mais il le laissa tout de même entrer. Bigoudi prit le temps de noter que ce qu'il avait dans la main semblait l'avoir beaucoup perturbé. Dans le fauteuil du salon, Hilda semblait prostrée. Elle avait les yeux rouges, son beau visage n'était pas maquillé et elle ne portait pas ses habituelles robes fendues. Notre détective peina à la reconnaître, et pourtant, il aimait se vanter de ses talents de physionomiste.

Lorsque le mari les rejoignit, il avait toujours cette expression suspicieuse sur le visage. D'un coup d'œil, Bigoudi balaya la pièce du regard. Aucun exemplaire du journal n'était en évidence, mais ça ne voulait rien dire.

"Monsieur Bouclebrune…" Ce fut finalement Hilda qui parla la première. "Je suis absolument navrée de vous avoir entraîné dans une telle situation. Nous savons tous les trois - elle jeta un regard particulièrement insistant à son mari - qu'aucune de ces allégations n'a le moindre fondement mais je regrette que vous dussiez souffrir des ragots. Je suppose que toute la Comté aura lu ce torchon et que tout le monde vous regardera de travers tant qu'ils n'auront pas de nouvelle rumeur à se mettre sous les pieds. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous. Je vous paierai vos gages et je vous dédommagerai largement. Je vous remercie d'avoir tenté de nous aider…"

Roger lui coupa la parole. Il était blême.

"Hilda, tout ceci est ridicule. Monsieur Bouclebrune ne va pas rentrer chez lui maintenant. Nous n'avons jamais eu tant besoin d'un détective pour mettre au clair toute cette affaire."

Il serrait nerveusement un morceau de papier chiffonné dans son poing mais la belle chanteuse demeura inflexible.

Ce fut avec une impression étrange et un très mauvais pressentiment que Bigoudi tenta de convaincre Hilda que ce n'était pas ces quelques rumeurs qui mettraient fin à leur collaboration et qu'il fallait absolument mettre fin à cette histoire de corbeau qui n'avait que trop duré.  
Mais devant l'insistance de sa cliente, le détective mit donc un terme à cette enquête. Notre détective erra tout un moment dans les chemins de la Comté, sans croiser qui que ce fût de sa connaissance. Un véritable soulagement après les commentaires de sa mère et d'Ella Vertefeuille. Même son client semblait douter de son comportement. Était-ce lui qui souhaitait s'assurer que son épouse ne le fréquenterait plus ? Pourtant, il avait semblé convaincu que Bigoudi _devait _poursuivre son travail. Quelle mouche avait donc piqué Hilda ?

Dire qu'il espérait que ces deux clients lui feraient une excellente publicité pour sa première véritable affaire. Mais non, il resterait le shirriff raté, le détective qui n'a rien trouvé lors de son enquête mais qui aurait même séduit sa sulfureuse cliente.  
Il aurait terriblement voulu se taper la tête contre quelque chose de dur. Alors, comme à son habitude, il tapa du pied dans un caillou qui passait par là et il couina de douleur.

N'aimant pas renoncer, il s'assit à la terrasse d'une taverne pour consulter ses notes avec un verre de cidre. Puis un deuxième, un troisième, et il en perdit rapidement le décompte. Il crut reconnaître Pivoine Jolipot, l'une des victimes des arracheurs de sac, qu'il salua d'un coup de chapeau - bien qu'il fût tête nue - et d'un sourire niais. Elle se détourna en maugréant après les ivrognes qui se donnaient en spectacle devant les honnêtes veuves. Fort heureusement, elle ne sembla pas le reconnaître, sa réputation était suffisamment éprouvée pour la journée.

Une fois la nuit tombée, Bigoudi, toujours attablé à sa terrasse, se rappela que Hilda Garenne devait chanter devant le public d'une auberge toute proche. Quelle heureuse coïncidence, songea-t-il. Il décida de s'y rendre en titubant. Il résoudrait cette enquête coûte que coûte, foi de Hobbit !

Pour être tout à fait honnête, il ne détonnait pas particulièrement parmi les spectateurs. Si au cours du concert précédent au Chat qui tousse, le public avait été relativement bon enfant, ce soir-là, l'alcool coulait à flots et la tension était palpable.  
Le rideau dévoilant la chanteuse aurait dû être levé depuis plusieurs dizaines de minutes, mais rien. La pièce était plongée dans une semi-obscurité et les Hobbits commençaient à s'agacer d'attendre la belle retardataire. Plusieurs d'entre eux s'apprêtaient d'ailleurs à en venir aux mains - l'un d'eux avait osé dire que les poils de pied d'Hilda ne pouvaient pas être naturels ! - lorsque quelqu'un vint mettre tout le monde dehors, sans la moindre explication.

Bigoudi rentra chez lui à son rythme et il réussit même l'exploit de ne pas réveiller sa maman lorsqu'il se prit les pieds dans le porte-parapluies en métal. Il s'écrasa lamentablement sur son lit et s'endormit sur le champ.

Le lendemain matin, notre brillant détective à la bouche pâteuse et aux idées brumeuses fut à nouveau réveillé assez violemment.  
Deux Hobbits se saisirent de lui sans ménagement.

"Bigoudi Bouclebrune, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Hilda Garenne."


	13. Maman à la rescousse

**Nous avions laissé notre Bigoudi en fâcheuse posture mais le revoici enfin, espérons qu'il reprenne du poil du Hobbit !**  
**Merci à vous fidèles et nouveaux revieweurs et éternels relecteurs ! **  
**Bonne lecture :)**

**(et pardon pour les dialogues à l'anglaise, j'ai un petit problème de mise en page avec la typo française!)**

* * *

Esther Bouclebrune, dite Maman, regarda avec effarement les deux shirriffs en uniforme se saisir sans ménagement de son fils adoré. Lorsqu'elle leur avait ouvert la porte du smial familial, elle avait pensé que le talent de Bigoudi était enfin reconnu et que les forces de l'ordre avaient besoin des compétences du détective.

Mais non, ces rustres personnages s'en étaient pris au jeune Hobbit encore endormi. Elle voulut leur dire sa façon de penser, et pour cela, elle se saisit d'un parapluie qu'elle n'aimait pas trop mais ils l'avaient écartée comme on le ferait d'une mouche agaçante et étaient partis sans même refermer la porte derrière eux. Le pauvre Bigoudi, toujours en pyjama, ne semblait même pas avoir compris ce qui se passait.

Était-ce le courant d'air ? Toujours est-il qu'un frisson glacé la parcourut. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour le sortir de là.

Résistant à l'envie de se précipiter à leur poursuite, Esther s'obligea à s'asseoir et à réfléchir à ce dont il aurait besoin. Des vêtements propres et un peigne, un petit déjeuner évidemment. Dans sa chambre, elle hésita un instant puis prit Détective Lapinou, une de ses peluches favorites. Il aurait certainement besoin de soutien même si Maman était bien déterminée à le sortir de là très très rapidement.

Lorsqu'Esther fut prête, elle prit son panier rempli et sortit. La rumeur de l'arrestation de Bigoudi s'était déjà répandue et les curieux la dévisagèrent. Esther étaient une Hobbite honnête qui n'avait jamais rien eu à se reprocher. La vision de ces visages familiers qui la jugeaient et l'entente des murmures sur son passage lui firent mal. Elle se redressa avec toute sa dignité et poursuivit sa route sans se soucier d'eux.

Elle pénétra sans hésiter dans le bureau des shirriffs - du moins c'est l'impression qu'elle essaya de donner même si elle n'en menait pas large - et se dirigea directement vers le bureau de l'inspecteur Poireau. Elle prit une grande inspiration pour lui dire sa façon de penser mais il n'y avait personne. Les bureaux étaient pratiquement vides. Un jeune Hobbit qu'Esther reconnut comme étant Lupin Terrier - un shirriff de la promotion de Bigoudi - leva la tête du dossier qu'il était en train d'étudier et sembla surpris de trouver une civile devant lui.

"Madame Bouclebrune, que puis-je pour vous ?"

"Je viens voir mon fils."

Lupin Terrier eut l'air ennuyé. Il se gratta la tête et chercha ses mots.

"Votre fils n'est pas ici, madame. Vous devez savoir que son examen ne s'est pas passé comme il l'entendait."

"Mon fils a parfaitement réussi et je sais qu'il ne travaille pas ici. Deux de vos collègues sont venus le tirer du lit ce matin comme des malotrus. J'aimerais bien dire deux mots à leurs mères quand j'en aurai l'occasion. Mais avant ça, j'exige de le voir et je ne quitterai pas cet endroit avant de l'avoir fait."

Le shirriff qui n'avait pas l'habitude des remontrances de Madame Bouclebrune préféra se débarrasser d'elle en l'envoyant patienter dans une salle de réunion. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, on vint rapidement la chercher. La shirriff ne lui adressa pas la parole, ne répondit ni à sa salutation, ni à ses questions, et encore moins à ses critiques. Elle la mena dans les couloirs jusqu'à une petite cellule où Bigoudi faisait les cent pas. La shirriff jeta un coup d'œil au panier mais ne fit pas mine de vérifier son contenu avant de sortir et les laisser tous les deux.

La pièce était minuscule et n'avait d'autre ouverture qu'un petit soupirail qui apportait le peu de lumière qui éclairait l'endroit. Pour tout ameublement, il n'y avait qu'un petit lit, une table et une chaise que Bigoudi laissa gracieusement à sa mère tandis que lui continuait à arpenter la cellule. Esther savait que ça n'était pas un signe de contrariété ou d'impatience. Non, Bigoudi réfléchissait.

Connaissant bien les petites habitudes de son fils, Esther déballa consciencieusement et en silence le contenu de son panier. Elle plaça soigneusement les vêtements propres sur le lit, notant au passage que ça n'avait pas l'air particulièrement confortable, et sur l'oreiller, elle disposa la peluche qu'elle avait apportée. Enfin, sur la table, elle posa un bol où elle versa du lait, coupa du pain - jamais elle n'avait imaginé qu'elle aurait pu se faire confisquer son couteau ! -, tartina de la confiture, pela une pomme, bref, le strict minimum pour un petit-déjeuner de Hobbit.

Bigoudi s'installa à table et lui fit un petit sourire de remerciement. Il ressemblait tant au petit garçon qu'elle avait élevé qu'Esther ne put résister à l'envie de le prendre dans les bras.

"Mamaaan," tenta-t-il de protester, surtout pour la forme car il était heureux de ne pas être seul à cet instant. Il reprit son sérieux. "Ils m'ont accusé d'avoir assassiné madame Garenne. Un témoin déclare m'avoir vu rôder autour de leur smial dans la soirée et avec les articles de journaux, cet imbécile d'Herlock Poireau s'est empressé de sauter aux conclusions qui l'arrangeaient. L'affaire est bouclée selon lui, je vais devoir rester ici. Mais je te promets maman, que je n'y suis pour rien."

"Je sais mon petit, je sais."

Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre à se promettre que tout ceci serait rapidement résolu et que tout irait bien.

À contre-cœur, Esther Bouclebrune dut sortir, non sans un dernier baiser. Elle oscillait entre une farouche détermination et une terrible envie de pleurer.

Mais lorsqu'elle regagna l'extérieur, elle trouva un petit groupe de vieilles connaissances qui l'attendait : Constance Bolger qui tapait le sol du parapluie qu'elle ne quittait jamais, Violette et Marguerite Douceplume - cette dernière avait dû se dépêcher car son chapeau était posé de travers - et sa cousine Madeleine qui s'agitait alors qu'elle disait à qui voulait l'entendre - ou pas - que c'était un scandale que d'arrêter d'honnêtes Hobbits innocents. Ses amies l'entourèrent, la réconfortèrent, lui promirent de tout faire pour sortir Bigoudi de ce pétrin.

Et Violette, l'éternelle enthousiaste de la bande, de conclure : "Et s'il le faut, je me charge d'organiser son évasion !"


	14. La bande à maman se démène

**Pardon pour le retard, ce chapitre m'a donné bien du fil à retordre !**

**Je vous souhaite à tous et toutes un très joyeux Noël ! **

* * *

Depuis l'arrestation de son fils Bigoudi, Esther Bouclebrune n'avait pas chômé. Avec ses amies, elle avait réorganisé tout le smial. Fini le salon bien rangé qui fleurait bon les pâtisseries maison, où les napperons de dentelle et les bouquets de fleurs décoraient harmonieusement la pièce en lui donnant cette atmosphère chaleureuse inimitable que les Hobbits chérissaient tant.

À présent, la grande table à dîner était recouverte d'une carte de la Comté où des fils de laine, les dés à coudre et des aiguilles à rapiécer indiquaient qui avait fait quoi, quand et où. Marguerite Douceplume avait retrouvé au fin fond de son débarras les mémoires écrites par le grand-père de son défunt mari. Il avait été shirriff en chef en son temps - et un Hobbit terrifiant selon les histoires qu'elle avait entendues. Sans espérer grand chose de ses écrits, elle ne voulait pour autant négliger aucune piste qui pourrait permettre de faire libérer Bigoudi.

À l'aide d'une loupe épaisse, elle déchiffrait avec difficulté l'écriture en pattes de mouche tout en prenant des notes.

Esther faisait des allers et retours avec le poste des shirriffs pour apporter à Bigoudi le nécessaire vital - repas, vêtements propres, livres, couvertures, objets de décoration fabriqués par ses soins… - le tout sous le regard supérieur de Herlock Poireau. Esther songeait de plus en plus à trouver la mère de cet odieux individu pour lui dire sa manière de penser. Elle avait bien du mal à ne pas parler de leurs recherches à son fils unique car elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Car malgré tout l'enthousiasme des vieilles dames, elle n'avait vraiment l'impression de n'avancer à rien.

Madeleine Piedtondu et Constance Bolger avaient organisé une filature ultra discrète - elles n'avaient été repérées qu'une bonne demi-douzaine de fois. Mais à leur âge, elles s'étaient vite rendues compte que, suspects ou non, les Hobbits marchaient bien plus vite qu'elles. Alors, elles avaient tenté de mettre à profit ce qu'elles savaient faire le mieux : écouter les racontars. Elles avaient fait parler les grands-mères, bu du thé dans tous les endroits possibles, du plus coquet des salons de thé au plus lugubre des troquets où certains jeunes mal élevés leur avaient fait des propositions douteuses qui avaient fait rougir Madeleine, tandis que Constance avait brandi son parapluie pour faire fuir les malotrus.

Elles avaient ensuite essayé les différents coiffeurs des environs, mais elles renoncèrent après le quatrième lorsque Constance se retrouva affublée de mèches violettes qui juraient affreusement avec le bon goût. Et malgré le sacrifice de sa chevelure, qu'elle envisageait très sérieusement de raser, tous les témoignages concordaient : Bigoudi avait passé tout l'après-midi à boire en maugréant avant d'être vu dans la salle de concert, là même où la belle Hilda Garenne avait été assassinée.

De son côté, Violette Douceplume s'était rendue chez Flora Fierpied sous le prétexte de lui rendre la douzaine d'œufs empruntée trois mois plus tôt. Flora était la femme de ménage de la cousine de la belle sœur de Crépin Dospoilu, l'un de shirriffs chargés de l'enquête, stoppée après l'arrestation de Bigoudi. Flora avait été enchantée de raconter à Violette tout ce qu'elle savait.

Hilda Garenne avait été étranglée par une longue écharpe bleue, à franges et à paillettes. Elle avait certainement été surprise car elle ne semblait pas s'être défendue. Les shirriffs n'avaient noté aucun marque de griffure ou d'ongles cassés. Seul un vase avait été renversé, et les roses s'étaient éparpillées sur le sol. Et le corps de la chanteuse avait théâtralement été replacé sur le divan de la loge. Son épouse étant en retard pour son entrée en scène, Roger Garenne était venu la chercher et c'était ainsi qu'il l'avait découverte.

Pour sa part, Marguerite avait tenté de se faufiler dans le smial de la victime. Elle était totalement persuadée que son mari ne pouvait pas être totalement étranger à tout ceci. Mais la porte était fermée, les rideaux tirés et il était impossible de savoir si Roger Garenne se trouvait à son domicile ou non. Elle hésita à fouiller les poubelles mais un voisin méfiant et un chien agressif la découragèrent plus vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Alors, elle se rabattit sur Herlock Poireau, le chef des shirriffs. Aucun Hobbit digne de ce nom ne pouvait avoir autant de rancœur à l'égard de ce pauvre Bigoudi sans motif valable. Ils ne travaillaient pas ensemble, n'avaient pas le même âge pour s'être fréquentés à l'école, … Marguerite n'était pas stupide : la jalousie pouvait faire bien des ravages et cette petite gourgandine de Hilda Garenne était bien le genre à faire tourner la tête de tous les hommes qui la rencontraient. Oh non non non, elle ne disait ni ne pensait de mal des morts, elle se contentait simplement d'énoncer une vérité.

Lorsqu'elle confia cette théorie à sa sœur Violette, cette dernière fut facilement convaincue. Il fallait désormais faire sortir le détective le plus vite possible de sa cellule, sans quoi celui-ci risquait d'y croupir un moment avant d'être oublié, au plus grand bonheur d'un mystérieux - ou pas - assassin qui se délectait de voir son formidable rival écarté si vite et si tôt dans la partie. Tant pis si le gros lot n'était plus.

Peut-être Poireau voudrait-il même faire subir le même sort à Bigoudi. Après tout, si quelqu'un pouvait démasquer le meurtrier au sein même de la justice de leur belle région, c'était ce détective, si intègre et si visionnaire. Il avait bien dû sentir que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez les shirriffs pour vouloir monter sa propre agence !

Les Douceplume en étaient persuadées : si elles ne sortaient pas Bigoudi de ce pétrin, celui-ci serait retrouvé sans vie rapidement. Et tant que le détective croupissait derrière les barreaux, personne ne pourrait réussir à prouver les agissements de cet affreux personnage. Et si elles ne pouvaient pas trouver de preuve solide pour convaincre les shirriffs de le relâcher, alors, elles emploieraient la manière forte ! Et Violette avait déjà sa petite idée !


	15. Robin, shirriff sur sa faim

**Vous n'aurez donc patienté _que_ 6 mois pour la suite ! Ça aurait pu être bien pire si ma très chère Disciple n'avait pas indiqué avec un maximum de subtilité que son anniversaire approchait ! Donc mon FeuFollet, je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire, et j'espère que ce petit chapitre saura te combler (pour un temps !)**

**Bonne lecture à tous et toutes et à bientôt (peut être !)**

* * *

Le soleil ne tarderait pas à se coucher sur les vertes collines de la Comté. Robin Petitterrier avait terminé son service et après avoir remis ses vêtements de tous les jours, il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui.

En sortant du bureau, il tint la porte ouverte pour une charmante vieille Hobbite. Son air furieux et déterminé, ainsi que son parapluie qui dénotait avec la chaleur estivale attirèrent l'œil professionnel du jeune shirriff mais ce n'était plus à lui de s'en préoccuper. Il l'oublia très rapidement.

Il passa une soirée absolument délicieuse, fumant la pipe près de son arbre favori, tout en lisant à la lueur d'une bougie les aventures de Dame Elena. Et la nuit fut douce également, ses rêves furent bercés par le murmure d'une brise et le chant des insectes.

Le lendemain, il retourna gaiement vers son lieu de travail, enfila son uniforme dont il était si fier puis il alla voir comment se portait l'unique prisonnier, Bigoudi Bouclebrune, un jeune Hobbit qu'il avait pris en affection.

À sa grande surprise, la cellule qu'il occupait était totalement vide. Il n'y avait plus trace ni du détenu, ni de ces nombreuses affaires apportées à son fils par madame Bouclebrune.

Lorsqu'il interrogea son collègue, Lupin Terrier haussa les épaules. Nul ne semblait au courant de rien, si ce n'était que le détective - non mais quelle drôle d'idée, qu'il laisse donc faire les forces de l'ordre ! - ne s'était pas évadé. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils en avaient conclu, étant donné que l'ordre de ratisser la campagne environnante à la recherche d'un fugitif n'avait pas été donné.

Il s'installa à son bureau, laissant Terrier s'occuper de rédiger le rapport sur l'incident qui les avait occupés la veille, à savoir deux voisins qui se disputaient le titre de la carotte la plus orange de l'année et qui en étaient venus aux mains. Avoir un jeune à former pour se débarrasser de la paperasse était un avantage certain, et c'était une des raisons qui avaient poussé Robin à se dévouer pour prendre sous son aile l'un des shirriffs fraîchement nommés. Mais cela ne répondait pas à sa curiosité croissante concernant la disparition de Bigoudi qu'il avait pourtant bien vu la veille au soir.

Tendant l'oreille, il fit attention aux bruits de couloir qui ne tardèrent pas à circuler. Faites confiance aux Hobbits pour que les rumeurs courent plus vite qu'un poney au galop !

Une horde de Hobbites vengeresses aurait pris d'assaut le bureau des Shirriffs, entrant par les portes, les fenêtres et la cheminée - Robin ne prit même pas la peine de signaler qu'il n'y avait pas de cheminée - et aurait menacé Herlock Poireau et les autres shirriffs, les prenant même en otage à l'aide de couteaux de cuisine, ou d'aiguilles à tricoter - les récits différaient sur ce point -, avant d'emporter le détenu. Les versions n'arrivaient cependant pas à s'accorder pour dire si oui ou non, Bigoudi était complice ou victime de ces harpies.

Une chose était certaine, le bureau des shirriffs n'avait pas souffert de cette improbable invasion, chaque chose était à sa place, y compris le casse-croûte de l'avant-avant-veille de Dospoilu, qui commençait à être aussi velu que la partie éponyme de son propriétaire.

La journée passa sans que personne ne sût répondre aux interrogations de Petitterrier. Lorsqu'il sortit enfin du travail, Robin prit tranquillement le chemin qui menait jusqu'à son smial. Il croisa Roger Garenne, qu'il salua avec compassion, mais celui-ci lui rendit un regard peu amène et accéléra le pas.

Il fallait le comprendre, se dit le jeune shirriff, l'enquête sur le meurtre de sa femme piétinait et l'unique suspect était à nouveau libre.

D'autant plus que monsieur Garenne l'avait certainement rencontré quelques instants plus tôt car Robin Petitterrier ne tarda pas à croiser Bigoudi Bouclebrune au bras d'Esther, sa maman, qui discutait avec animation avec Constance Bolger, la Hobbite à qui il avait tenu la porte la veille.

Lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence, Bigoudi lui adressa un sourire timide mais il revint à sa conversation, laissant le shirriff sur sa curiosité.


End file.
